Does first love ever die?
by rjt040190
Summary: Tyler and Caroline were a solid couple in High School,but for some unknown reason she broke up with him after 2 years. She lives in New York now and he lives in Los Angeles.After 5 years they meet each other again. All Supernatural and totally A/U!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? This is my second multi chapter forwood fic. I hope you will like this one too. This is chapter 1.**

**Here we go.**

**Caroline's POV**

I was sitting on my bed reading my favorite magazine, when I received that awful news. I just came home from work after a very stressful day, but the news was far worse than my day had gone.

I am Caroline Forbes, I am 23 years old and I live in New York. My apartment is on the 25th floor of the building. I am a fashion designer and very successful may I add.

I have built a good life for myself, but at the moment I am pretty much single. I have my work that swallows ALL of my time and when I get home, I mostly only sleep and eat and then I am off to work again. In the past years I had some flings, but never something serious. My job doesn't allow long lasting relationships; I am mostly at work that's why.

My mom called; she begged me to go back home to Mystic Falls. One of my good friends, Matt Donovan, had a terrible accident and was in critical condition. My child hood friend Bonnie said that he asked for me. He wanted to see me, but I really can't go back to Mystic Falls. I can't, I want to for Matt, but I am afraid that I will meet **him** there.

Wondering who I was afraid to meet there? Well, his name is Tyler Lockwood. I sighed and after thinking very hard, I decided to go back only for a weekend to see Matt. I called my employees, telling them that I will be gone for the weekend. They yelled in my ears, saying my company was going to go in flames without me. But I assured them that it can do without me for just 1 weekend.

I packed my bags, left my apartment and walked into the elevator. After a couple of minutes, I was downstairs in the lobby. I said goodbye to a couple of my neighbors and waited for my assistant. I didn't bring a lot, just 3 bags and my trolley. My assistant arrived just in time to help me carry my bags to the cab.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said good bye to him. He cried and said that he doesn't know if my company will be intact, when I get back. I laugh it off and said that it will be just fine. Why do they think I am irreplaceable?

Like always it was busy at the airport; I got into the plane and sat comfortably in business class. The wine and food tasted wonderfully. After dinner, I closed my eyes and thought about Tyler. I haven't seen him in 5 years.

My heart breaks every time I think of him. He is a good person, a great guy but what I did was all for him. He deserves a normal life, a woman who is much better than me. A tear falls down my cheek, thinking of a life I could've had with the love of my life.

I know I hurt him in any way possible, but it was for his own good. What happened that evening was the best thing that happened to me. But the following day I realized that we couldn't be together anymore. He deserved someone, but not me. He was too good for me. I just hope he will someday find it in his heart to forgive me for it.

So, that morning was the last time I saw him and now I surely will see him again in Mystic Falls. My mom got my old room ready for me. I told her that I could stay someplace else, but she refused. I feel like a teenager again, going back to Mystic Falls.

I do miss my old friends: Bonnie, Matt and Katherine. Bonnie had called me and said that she has planned an all girls slumber party. That sounds like fun, but the first thing I will do when I arrive back home is to go to the hospital. God, I missed Matt and the others. I didn't realize that until just now.

The plane landed, I grabbed a cab and I was on my way to Mystic Falls with a huge lump in my throat.

**Tyler's POV**

I was busy painting my last piece, when I received that horrible news. My best friend Matt was in a terrible accident. The first thing I did, was call the atelier and announced that I will go back to Mystic Falls this weekend.

My name is Tyler Lockwood, I am 23 and I am an artist. I mostly draw pictures and paint pieces. My drawings and paintings are sold all over the world. I am successful enough to be able to live from my paintings. I live in Los Angeles; my house can host 10 people but I live alone.

I had girlfriends in the past, but I just can't seem to forget one particular blonde woman. She's my age and what I hear from others is that she has become a successful fashion designer. She knows that I have my own atelier; two years ago I invited her to come to my first expo. But her assistant called and said that she was too busy with work.

She did sent some flowers and a card though, but she didn't show up. Though she has hurt me in every single way possible, I still wanted to share some of my success with her. She had broken my heart into a million pieces; that's why I don't think I can ever forgive her for what happened 5 years ago.

My mom called me and said that Matt wanted to see me; his condition was critical. I am at the hospital at the moment. Waiting for the nurse to tell me if I could see Matt. I was standing in the hall way, when I saw a blonde woman walking towards me.

It was her; she looked more gorgeous than when I last saw her 5 years ago. She looked breathtakingly beautiful! She saw me and froze for a second. It looked like she wanted to turn around and walk away. But she sighed instead and walked towards me anyway. She was standing right in front of me now. My heart was beating so fast and so loud, I thought it was going to come out of my chest.

I smelled her scent and memories came rushing through my mind; I thought that I was going to faint. She smelled just like I remembered. All kinds of mixed emotions came over me: love, hurt, hate, sadness, anger. It was too overwhelming. She looked at me with those ocean blue eyes of hers; it made me very weak in the knees.

She had a certain look on her face. Was it regret? Or guilt? Or something else. Pity? Oh, no! She doesn't have to pity me at all. I am doing just fine. We stood there in the hall way, looking at each other without saying one single word. Finally she said something:'' Tyler."

I closed my eyes, opened them and said: "Caroline."

**A/N again: Hey guys. This was the first chapter. Will Tyler get over the hurt and could he forgive Caroline? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, the reviews, the alerts and that you added this fic as one of your favorites! I love you all guys. So we will see a little more what happened 5 years ago. **

**Here we go.**

**Caroline's POV**

The moment I walked into the hospital, I sensed that Tyler was here too. I felt his presence and his scent almost drove me insane. I thought that after 5 years, I would be able to control myself. And I thought that he would not have an effect on me anymore. But, God I was so wrong!

The moment I turned the corner and walked into the hall, I saw **him**. My mind told me to turn around and run, but my body needed to be close to him. So I boldly walked towards him. I was standing right in front of him now; he gazed at me and I could only look at him.

He was more handsome than I last saw him 5 years ago. I had the sudden urge to push him against the wall and kiss him senselessly. But thankfully I kept myself in check. I usually had no trouble controlling these supernatural urges of mine, but **he **made it very difficult for me.

It took every bit of me to control myself, that's why I didn't say one single word to him. Finally after letting out a deep breath, I said: "Tyler." I saw him closing his gorgeous dark chocolate eyes of him, then he opened them and said:" Caroline."

I was about to caress his cheek with the back of my hand, when we both heard Matt's hospital door open. It was the nurse, she said:" Tyler Lockwood, you can come in now." He looked at me one more time, then walked into the hospital room. I stood there frozen, thinking about 5 years ago.

*_FLASHBACK_*

_**I just had the best evening of my life. Tyler and I both turned 18 this year and we had lots of plans for the future. Together as a couple. At the moment he made me feel like the happiest girl in the world. No matter what life was going to throw at us, we promised each other to take life on together, as a couple. We have been dating for more than two years now; when we both were 16, we fell hopelessly in love with each other. He made our evening perfect for us and I just had the night of my life. We were both lying in bed, when I heard my phone ring. It was 2 AM, so I thought it had to be important for someone to call. I sat up and grabbed my phone. When I saw who it was, I walked out of the room. Tyler did not need to hear this conversation!**_

"_**What do you want? I told you to leave me alone!" I growled into the phone.**_

"_**Caroline, I need to talk to you right now. I am outside of the house. Meet me outside, please." She said and hung up. I sighed. I didn't want to leave Tyler and go have a talk with her. But she gave me no choice. She will keep calling till I did as she wanted. I took a deep breath, looked at him once more and walked outside.**_

_**She walked towards me and said with a worried and concerned tone in her voice:"You need to leave him right now. At the moment you think you can live a normal life, can you? You can't live a normal life, can't you see that? Because you are FAR from normal."**_

"_**Tyler will accept me; he loves me too much not to."I said firmly. She shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek. She really looked very hurt. I felt awful for her at that moment.**_

"_**Okay, let us pretend that he could find it in his heart to 'accept' you. Do you think you can give him everything his heart desires? I bet he wants to have a normal life, with a normal wife who could give him a family. Are you up to it to give him all of that?" she asked.**_

"_**Tyler loves me for me and not because of what I can give him. And besides, I CAN give him a family if he wants that!" I said while tears were forming in my eyes.**_

"_**You cannot be that selfish, Caroline. You will destroy his life and your life. Do you really want that? Maybe in the beginning he will say that it doesn't matter and that it's okay. But in time he WILL regret it and he WILL resent you for not giving him a chance for a normal life. And in the end you will hate yourself for not listening to my advice. " she said.**_

"_**I love him SO so much! I cannot live without him. He means the world to me and tonight I made him a promise that I cannot take back." I said, I was torn. I didn't know what to do.**_

"_**Then leave him, BECAUSE you love him. Do it for him. I thought exactly what you thought. But now I wished I had someone who could've convinced me to not be with someone who is NOT my kind. Believe me, you will regret it. Please, listen to me. Now the damage will be minimal and in time he will get over you and he will find someone who can give him a normal life. Please, I beg you. Don't make the same mistake as I did."**_

_**She was very convincing. She looked at me one last time with tears in her eyes and walked away. I stood there on the porch for a long while. She was right. Finally I decided what I must do. Tears were falling uncontrollably down my cheeks, while I walked inside and sat next to Tyler. He was sound asleep. I wanted to caress his cheek or run my fingers through his hair, but I held myself back. Last evening was perfect; he made sure that our date was flawless. We went out to dinner, we went dancing and when we arrived at his house, I promised him something very important. But now I have to take it all back; I have to leave him and break his heart. I felt like screaming and hitting stuff to pieces! That is what my supernatural urges did to me. But I just looked at my angel one last time and walked out of his bedroom door and out of his life. Forever.**_

_*****End of Flashback*****_

I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard squealing. It was Bonnie and Katherine. I got out of my chair and received hugs and kisses from those two. They were very excited to see me. I told them that Tyler was inside with Matt. We decided to go get some fresh air first, because Tyler will surely be a while in Matt's room. We talked about lots of stuff. They asked if I had a boyfriend in New York, but I told them no. They both suddenly gave me a certain look. "What?" I asked.

"Is it because of **him**? You never did get over him, did you?" Katherine asked.

"Wha.. what? No, you are so wrong! I am totally over **him**! "I lied in their faces and they both knew that. But they let it go for now, because Bonnie received a text that I could see Matt. I sighed and we walked back in. The truth is that I **never **got over Tyler, but I will not confess that any time soon. 'Tyler' I thought before I walked into the floor Matt was in.

**A/N again: Hey guys. This was the second chapter. Why oh why did Caroline have to walk out of Tyler's life 5 years ago? *cries* hysterically. The person who can guess it right, will get a preview on next chap! *laughs evilly* **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hey guys. How are you doing? Thank you very much for reading and the reviews. It really means a lot. Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Here we go, you all!**

**Tyler's POV**

My heart was beating loudly, when I walked inside Matt's room. I was afraid to see him, because I heard from my mom that his car accident was one of the worst ones Mystic Falls ever had. He looked awful; there were tubes all over his face. His legs were in a cast and his body was covered in band-aid.

I almost didn't recognize him; I felt so guilty that I hadn't seen him in 5 long years. He called me every month to ask me how I was doing and asked when we would meet up. But I always told him off; saying that I was too busy with my atelier. At the moment I felt very guilty.

The nurse told me that he could not talk, but he can hear. So I told him about my new life in Los Angeles. He reacted through his eyes; they fluttered from time to time. After a while, I said goodbye and promised him to be back the next day to chat with him some more.

When I walked out of his room, tears were forming in my eyes. I have never seen him this way. He was always healthy and full of life. Now he looked so broken and vulnerable; it broke my heart to see him like this.

One of the reasons why I left Mystic Falls and never looked back was because of **her**. I wanted to break all ties; I did see my mom though. She visits me once a month; I take her to dinner and we have a blast. My dad died when I was 17. So it is just me and my mom.

I took a seat in 1 of the chairs in the hallway and thought about 5 years ago.

*FLASHBACK*

_**I had our date perfectly planned out. My day began with calling her and telling her that I loved her and that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She giggled and said that I was acting all crazy, but she did say it back.**_

_**I called the restaurant to confirm our reservation; I also called the club for our VIP tickets. There was going to be a VIP party; she wanted to go badly. Everything was set perfectly. Next on my list was to go to 'the store'. I bought what I had been eying for 2 months now. It was beautiful; the**__** ring was made of 18K white gold. **_

_**In the center of it, the diamond heart is cut to perfect proportion. It was very expensive, but I wanted the best for her. She deserved the very best of everything! I sighed thinking about it. My mom had lent me the money, when I turned 21 I was going to inherit the money my dad left after he died. **_

_**So I promised her to pay it back then. Good thing she liked Caroline! The black velvet box was burning in my pocket. It was 6:30 PM and I decided to get ready. At 7:15 PM on the dot, I got in my car and drove to her house. Her mom opened the front door and let me in. She offered me something to drink, but I was too nervous. So I said no. **_

_**I waited for her for a couple of minutes; when she came down the stairs my heart swelled. She was wearing a little black dress that showed off her every curve. It was strapless and had a low décolleté. She wore black pumps and her hair was framing her beautiful face. **_

_**She looked exquisite! Her mom had to ask me to close my mouth and wipe the drool of my mouth. We had to laugh about her comment. The whole drive to the restaurant, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She just smiled shyly and sang along to the radio. **_

_**The song: Parachute was playing. It is a song by British singer Cheryl Cole. I was so nervous and the black box in the pocket of my jacket was burning. I hadn't decided yet where I was going to give it to her. At the restaurant, at the club or at home? I was torn.**_

_**We arrived at the restaurant and had a very nice dinner. The food was very delicious; we ate and talked about our future. She was going to study fashion and I was going to go to art school. We decided that New York would be perfect to study, get an apartment and live together.**_

_**After dinner, we went to the club. We danced for a couple of hours, had drinks and enjoyed the party. After we partied enough, we drove home. My mom was gone for the whole weekend, so we were going to be alone at the house. **_

_**I opened her car door and helped her out. We walked to the front door and talked about our evening. She said that she had an amazing time. We were barely inside, when she started kissing me all over. I had to stop ourselves, before we would go too far. I didn't want to forget, that I had something important to give her. But she was kissing me so hungrily; I had no choice but to kiss her back as hard. We ended up on the couch, her on top of me. But when I felt that she took off my jacket, I said:**_

"_**Stop, please baby. Stop." She looked at me with wide eyes; she looked very disappointed but got off me and sat on the couch.**_

"_**What is it, babe? What's wrong?" she asked with hurt in her eyes. I saw tears forming in her eyes. I shook my head and said:**_

"_**Nothing is wrong, sweetie. Before we go that far, I wanted to ask you something first. And if the answer is yes, I would like you to accept something." I said with a huge smile on my face. I was SO nervous; I thought I was going to pee in my pants.**_

"_**Okay, well don't keep me waiting too long. I want you tonight, I can't wait any longer." She said with a seductive tone in her voice. I so wanted to kiss those plump red lips of her, but thankfully I controlled myself.**_

_**I sighed and took my jacket of the floor. I took out the black velvet box and sat next to her on the couch. I opened the box, while doing so her eyes widened and I saw tears forming in her eyes. Her face started to turn red and before I could ask her anything, her tears were already falling down her cheeks.**_

"_**Caroline Allison Forbes, **__**I got to know you the summer we were grounded and our friends went to have their vacation without us. We spent the whole summer together and I hopelessly fell in love with you. You complete me in every way. I want to share every moment of my life with you and I will take care of you. I will never make you cry and I promise to never leave you alone. I promise to be with you for life."I said nervously, while my hands were shaking uncontrollably. I was so afraid she was going to say no. She was staring at me and then at the ring. Then I asked:**_

"_**Will you marry me?"**_

_*****End of FLASHBACK*****_

I was taken out of my thoughts by Katherine, who was calling my name. I saw Caroline and Bonnie walk into Matt's room and looked at Caroline's back. She didn't even give me a glance, she walked right passed me. I was angry at myself; I was obsessing over her!

I mentally slapped myself and decided to take it cool. She doesn't have to know, that she still had an effect on me. I closed my eyes and sighed. Katherine sat next to me and we talked about Matt. God, I didn't know how much I missed her until now.

I knew Katherine since we were in kindergarten; she was my friend first. In high school Katherine introduced me to Caroline. You can say that Katherine is my 'girl' best friend. I hadn't made contact with her either. We waited for the girls and in the mean time we talked about her and my life.

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? What was Caroline's answer to Tyler's question?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, the reviews and that you added this fic as one of your favorites! I love you all guys. So we will find a little more about Caroline. About her father and a woman named Jasmine. We will find out why Caroline didn't grow up with a father. So here is chapter 4. **

**Here we go, you guys! Hold on to your seats.**

**Caroline's POV**

The moment I walked into Matt's bed room, I felt sorrow take over me. I caressed his cheek and started talking to him. Bonnie told me that he might not be able to speak, but he was able to hear me. I talked about my life and how we would have so much fun, once he was healed and got out of the hospital.

The sight of him with bandages all over his body and tubes all over made me feel so sorry for him. My tears started flowing and I felt light in the head. My body felt so warm, like it was about to light up. Bonnie looked at me and had a terrified look on her face.

"Caroline, are you okay? You are glowing!" she said with a terrified look on her face. I immediately got a hold of myself and stormed out of the hospital room. Not even looking at Tyler and Katherine, I ran. I heard Bonnie and the others calling my name, but I kept running from them.

When I got to my car, I finally calmed down and got in it. I drove as fast as I could away from the hospital. I decided to go to 'the garden'; it was a 2 hour drive. The moment I arrived there, I felt my whole body tingle. I remember the first time I found out about this place.

*FLASHBACK*

_**I just turned 15, when my mom brought me to this place. That morning she said that she was going to bring me to a special place. I was very excited! We arrived around noon and walked to the most beautiful garden I had ever seen in my entire life! **_

_**It had a lot of trees and flowers; the apples were hanging from the trees. Gorgeous red apples, making my mouth water. My mom saw that I was eying them and said that I could pick one and eat it. I picked the best one and washed it in the pond that was surrounded by 'the garden'. **_

_**My mom looked at me smiling and I smiled back, eating the apple. We both sat on the blanket she brought and ate from the basket with food, drinks and snacks. After lunch, we laid on the blanket. My head was on my mom's lap; it was so nice and I was full so I fell soundly asleep.**_

_**My mom woke me up and said that she wanted me to meet someone special. Her name was Jasmine; she was THE most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She had long thick blonde hair, light grey eyes and had red rose lips. She was slender and wore a white summer dress. **_

_**She was 27 years old. She asked if I could take a stroll with her in 'the garden.' I looked at my mom; she nodded so I walked with Jasmine through 'the garden.' We talked about school and boys. She made me feel comfortable, I felt like I knew her very well.**_

_**Suddenly she asked me if I sometimes had the feeling that my body felt abnormally warm, like it was about to light up. I was shocked that she knew about that! Since I was 14 years old I sometimes had that feeling. And when I looked in the mirror, I see myself 'glow'! **_

_**She saw my reaction and said:" You shouldn't be afraid. I have that too. I am like you, Caroline. And sometimes when you are in a room with someone who is very sick or sad, you can feel what the other is feeling. Sadness comes over you and you can't help but try to make the other feel better. Even when it is a stranger. Right? Am I right?" **_

_**I was so shocked that she described me! I have never told anybody about this. How could she know? I wondered. "So you are telling me that you have that too? And what do you mean, you are like me? What am I?"I began to ramble, because I was SO confused and afraid.**_

_**She said that she will explain all of it, but that she will start at the beginning. She talked about my dad, who I have never met. She told me that he died, when I was 3 years old. Well, that I know already. My father was also like her and me, but my mom was human.**_

_**They met when my mom was 18 and they fell in love. He married her, even when in 'our world' it is forbidden to marry a human. When my mom was 22, I was born. They were very happy, but 3 years later he had to leave 'this world'.**_

_**That was one of 'the conditions'. It was forbidden to marry a human, but he did it anyway. Now that his child was born, he had to leave his family. My mom knew about this from the start and wasn't surprised. **_

_**Her sorrow from losing her husband was softened by the beautiful daughter that he left behind. After her explanation, I suddenly got very dizzy. It was like the world was spinning uncontrollably. The last thing I heard was my mom calling my name; then darkness took over me completely.**_

_**When I woke up, I was in my bedroom. I walked down stairs and saw A LOT of presents. My mom was in the kitchen talking to the moms: Bonnie's, Katherine's and Matt's. My friends were in the back yard, so I joined them. I had a very nice birthday with my family and friends.**_

_**When the party was over, I asked my mom about Jasmine. She said that she had to leave, but she was going to come back after 6 months to explain more about 'my kind'. I asked my mom if she can't tell me about it, because my mom had to know. Even if it wasn't much. **_

_**But my mom refused, saying that it was not her place to tell and that I will have questions that she wasn't able to answer. I begged and pleaded, but my mom didn't budge at all. I refused to speak with my mom for a whole week, because of that! **_

_**I was furious that I had to find out from a stranger that I wasn't normal. That I was FAR from normal and that my dad was like me. But what am I? Jasmine said that I was not human. What else is there than humans? I was SO confused.**_

_*****_End of FLASHBACK*

I never told anyone about me or Jasmine or my dad. Not my friends, not even Tyler. I kept this HUGE secret from him, even when I knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I felt very guilty about that. Until this day, Tyler doesn't know.

That is why I **HAD **to leave him, because of what I am. I had to prevent history from repeating itself. I loved Tyler too much; I couldn't let him suffer like my mom did. My mom puts on a show for me, that much I know.

She tells me that she is happy now and that I don't have to worry about her. But when I used to live with her, at night when she thinks I am asleep. She cries for hours, because of my dad. I don't want that for Tyler, I want him to be happy with a loving wife and kids. I know he wants that too.

I can't give him that normal life he deserves. I wish that I could, but I can't. I sighed and walked through 'the garden'. This place always gives me a peaceful feeling and it can always make me calm down, at times that I feel like I was about to lose control. I was so tired, so I sat on the ground against one of the apple trees and felt slumber take over me. My eyes automatically closed, I finally felt at ease and fell asleep.

**A/N again: Hey guys! What do you think? If Caroline is not human, what is she then?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. So we will see what happens, when Caroline goes back to see the others. How will they react after her disappearing act?**

**Here we go. It is going to get rough, you guys.**

**Caroline's POV**

When I woke up, I saw on my wristwatch that it was 6:30 PM already. I looked at my phone and saw more than 15 missed calls! Oh my! The others must be worried about me. I got in my car and drove back.

Katherine called again; this time I picked up. She yelled in my ears, saying that they were worried sick about me! I asked her to calm down and told her that I would meet them at The Grill. The moment I arrived, Bonnie and Katherine both hugged me and even hit me.

Tyler just looked at me, while sitting on one of the booths. He had a furious look on his face, sending shivers down my spine. Oh! I am in deep trouble, he was worried sick too and I know he was about to give me a piece of his mind. I really wish that I had called them to say that I was fine.

**Tyler's POV**

When Caroline ran from the hospital, the girls and I were confused. Why did she storm out like that? I looked at Bonnie and she had a shocked look on her face. I asked her what was wrong, but she said that she was worried about Caroline.

We kept calling her over and over again. I asked Bonnie if anything happened that she would react this way, but she denied. I had a feeling she was lying though, but I let it go. For now. We decided to look for her. All three of us got in our own car and went looking for her.

But after hours looking for her, we gave up. We called her mom, but she said she hadn't seen Caroline all afternoon. We were at The Grill and were about to call the police, when finally she picked up her phone! She told Katherine that she would meet us here, so we waited for her.

I was worried sick about her! I thought something horrible had happened to her. I got awful things in my head, that could've happened to her. But thank God she is okay. I was going crazy not knowing what happened. It was the second time in my life that I was SO scared, that I thought I was going insane!

I can deny it all I want, but I am still hopelessly in love with **her**. I don't think I will ever get over her. Also I don't think I can find another woman that I could love this much. I sighed and waited for her, sitting impatiently on my chair. The coke I had ordered was still untouched.

I had to see her, to make sure she was okay. When she walked in, Bonnie and Katherine walked towards her and embraced her. I was so relieved to see that she was unharmed. They also hit her a couple times and asked her to **NEVER** do that again! She promised she wouldn't in the future.

I looked at her and I felt the pain in my heart all over again, consuming me. It was eating me up from the inside out; the pain was unbearable! It felt like she left me not 5 years ago, but like 5 days ago. I was still hopelessly in love with her and that made me angry at myself.

That even after everything she had done to me, I couldn't stop from loving her. I was furious at myself, so I took it out on her. The moment the girls had let go of her and she walked towards me, I lost it.

"That is what you do, isn't it Caroline. Disappear on people, not caring how you leave them behind. Not giving a damn about their freaking feelings. You are selfish like that, aren't you? You love to be the center of attention. You love when people look for you like crazy, wondering if you are alive or in a ditch some where. Do you know how worried Bonnie and Katherine were? They were so afraid that some serial killer got you or that you did something to yourself! But that is you, right? You do as you please and don't give a freaking crap how you hurt the people in your life!" I said with so much venom in my voice.

The girls just stared at me with disbelieve in their eyes and Caroline looked SO hurt. She had a look on her face, like I just had slapped her on her face. Hard. At the moment all four of us knew that I wasn't only talking about what had happened today.

The look on her face made me want to hug her and say that I didn't mean a word I said, but instead I stormed out of The Grill. I couldn't take it anymore. It felt like my heart had been cut into hundreds of pieces. I got outside, but I heard people following me.

I turned around when I arrived at the parking lot. All three girls had followed me. Caroline still had a hurt look on her face. She stood right in front of me and said with hurt in her eyes and her voice all shaky:

"How could you say those mean things to me, Tyler? How dare you? How can you call me selfish? You have no clue, why I had to leave 5 years ago! I had to leave! Don't you know that? I did it for you!"

"How will I know Caroline? How do you want me to have a clue, when you left at 4 or 5 in the morning and **NEVER** looked back? You left me, after you promised me that you would **never** do anything to hurt me. You left and you didn't even explain why! I went all crazy looking for you! I moved heaven and earth trying to find you! Do you know how much you have hurt me the morning you had left? Do you know how I felt, when I woke up and you were gone? Gone and nowhere to be found? Do you know that you had ruined my life? Do you? And the worst thing about all of it is, that you **NEVER** explained, Caroline! You didn't explain! You left me hanging after I had the best night of my life! Why, Caroline? Why?" I said loudly, I couldn't take it anymore why she kept me in the dark all this time. I **needed **an explanation now!

She looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers, took a deep breath, let it out and said:

"I can't. I want to, I really do. But I cannot give you the explanation that you seek. Leaving you was **the** **hardest **thing I ever had to do. Just know that I did what I did, for you. It was for the best."

When she said those words, I wanted to scream!

"What are you keeping from me, Caroline? You act like you have a HUGE secret you have to keep. So all those 2 years when we were together, were you keeping secrets from me? Were you pretending to love me? Was it all a game to you? What was it, Caroline? Enlighten me, please!" I said with so much venom in my voice, that the tears were rolling uncontrollably down Caroline's cheeks.

Bonnie gave me a furious look and hugged Caroline. Katherine saw it and wanted to prevent that things would spin out of control, so she held onto me. She dragged me away from Caroline and said that I had to calm down. She told Bonnie that she was going to take me home. I calmed down a bit during the drive to my mom's house. I was still outraged and hurt, but I tried my very best to take it cool.

She dropped me off and told me to take a nap. She said that it was a hard day for everyone, especially because of Matt. She said she was going to call me later in the evening and left. I just sat on the couch alone and took out the black velvet box out of my pocket. I opened the box and looked at the content of it. I never had the heart to get rid of it.

There were a million times that I wanted to destroy that thing. I wanted to throw it in the lake or bury it. But I never could do it. Even after everything that happened between Caroline and me, I still had hope for us.

But now that she said those words, I knew the hope I had was false hope. The events of today was becoming too much for my heart to take. I couldn't hold it anymore; the tears I had been holding back for 5 long years couldn't stay inside anymore.

So I let them flow.

**A/N again: Hey guys. This was the fifth chapter. Will Caroline ever tell Tyler the truth? About herself and why she had to leave? Will Tyler ever find out? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. So we will find more about Caroline and why she glows at certain times. And we will see that Bonnie is going to ask her about what she saw in Matt's hospital room. **

**Here we go.**

**Caroline's POV**

The mean words that Tyler shouted at me, made my heart break into a million pieces. I understood that I hurt him very, very much. But I still couldn't believe he was saying those words to me. I am selfish? How can I be selfish, when everything I did was for him?

He deserves a normal life; I am the perfect example what he doesn't deserve. But in a way, I understand him. He feels brutally hurt by me and on top of it, I never explained a thing to him. But still, do I deserve to be yelled at by him like that?

Thankfully Bonnie was here to hold me up, because if it weren't for her. I would've sunk to the ground from the pain I was feeling at the moment. I felt the same excruciating pain the morning I felt, when I left him for good. God, please help me.

Bonnie helped me into her car and drove me home. My mom wasn't home at the moment, so we went straight to my old bedroom. When we were upstairs in my room, I was still sobbing like a child. Bonnie made me sit on the bed and sat next to me.

She held me and stroked my hair. She was furious at Tyler! After I calmed down a bit, she looked at me and asked me about 5 years ago.

"Why did you leave him, Caroline? You were hopelessly in love with him. Katherine and I saw him, when he bought an engagement ring. Why did u leave? I don't understand, sweetie. You never told anyone why. Not even Tyler; didn't you think he deserved at least an explanation?" she asked.

I couldn't answer her; it was for the best that nobody knew. The less my friends knew about 'my world', the better it is for them. So to protect her, I am going to do something that I might regret later. But I have to do it, she saw me glow. I have to protect her from that knowledge.

I didn't answer her questions; instead I walked towards my bag and took out a box. Now she was asking me about me **glowing **in Matt's room. How that was possible, she asked. I sighed, turned around and blew something in her face. She was startled, but she recovered from the shock.

I wanted to know if it worked, so I asked her what her last question was. " I asked, if you didn't think Tyler deserved an explanation?" she said. I was so relieved, because it worked. She doesn't remember seeing that I was **glowing**.

"I don't want to talk about that, Bonnie. Please? Let us talk about fun stuff, like the all girls slumber party you and Katherine had organized for me." I said enthusiastically. She pouted, but I begged her. So we talked about fun stuff. My mom came into the room and we both gave her a hug.

After a while Bonnie left and my mom went to the kitchen. Katherine called to ask how I was doing. She wanted to apologize for Tyler's behavior, but I said that she didn't have to. That I was okay now. She was relieved to hear that and promised to meet up with me the next day.

I took a shower, got dressed and had dinner with my mom. We said good night after chatting about my life. I went up the stairs to my room and sat on my bed. I don't think, I am able to sleep. I pulled the covers over my body and thought about the second time I met Jasmine.

***FLASHBACK***

_**It was six months after my 15th birthday. I was in my bed room making my homework, when I heard a knock. I told the person to come in. When I saw her, I was glad and scared at the same time. It was Jasmine! She walked towards me and gave me a hug.**_

_**She asked how I was doing. I was reluctant at first to answer her, but she said:'' It is okay, you can trust me." She was so convincing. So I began to talk non-stop. I told her about my body getting warm more often and that it glowed more. And at times that I was with others.**_

_**I asked her if there was a way to stop the glowing. She laughed and told me that she was here to help me through all of it. I was happy about that. She said that I can control it. But sometimes, when I was too emotional my body will glow without me feeling it coming.**_

_**That's why from now on, I had to keep my feelings at bay. If I concentrate hard enough, the moment I feel my body getting warm. I would be able to prevent the glowing. The glowing usually comes, when there is someone close to me who is sad, sick or hurt.**_

_**I will feel the way they feel and always have the urge to help the other person(s). I asked her if that was all. If we only glowed or if there were other things that we could do. She smiled and got something out of her hand bag. I frowned when I saw it.**_

_**She gave it to me and said that I can use this for good deeds. Not for evil. I just had to concentrate very hard, say in my head what I would like to happen and blow it on the person's face. If I did it right, the thing what I had asked for in my head will come true.**_

_**But I was not allowed to use it too much. Or on too big things. I understood when I was allowed to use it and when not to. The best thing about it, is that I will not run out of the thing she gave me. What has been used by me, will automatically be replaced. I will never run out of it.**_

_**I told her that I also felt an itch on my back at two places. She told me what it was. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped to the floor. OMG! She laughed and said that she has it too. But that I will have them on my 19th birthday.**_

_**My eyes almost rolled out of my sockets, when I heard that. She laughed and said it was like the glowing. If I am around people, I only have to concentrate hard enough to stop it. Man, I was relieved to hear that.**_

_**Then she talked about boys. She told me that I should not have a human boyfriend. I should not fall in love with a human, because we were not allowed to marry them. There were a lot of my kind in the world, that I could be with. So that was no problem, she said.**_

_**That day I promised her, that I would not fall in love with a human boy. She was pleased to hear that and said that she was going to tell me more after 6 months. She had to go; but before I let her leave I asked her 'what' I am. The word that she used, almost made me fall over backwards. She said goodbye and left; I waved but was TOO stunned to say another word. **_

_**Never in a milion years, I imagined that 'what' I was, could really exist. For more than an hour, I didn't move. I was WAY too shocked.**_

***END OF FLASHBACK***

When I made that promise to Jasmine, to not ever fall in love with a human. I never thought in a million years, that 8 months from that day I would meet a human boy that would turn my world upside down.

The day Katherine introduced me to Tyler, I immediately liked him. He seemed to like me too. Very much. There was something special about him. I was comfortable talking to him. I never had that with other boys.

They always made me feel insecure about myself. But when I was with Tyler, I felt at ease. We could talk about everything and about nothing. Still it felt **so** right. I reminded myself time after time, to **NOT** fall in love with him. Under no circumstance. So I lied to myself, saying that I saw him **ONLY** as a good friend.

But it was too late! When Tyler and I were grounded by our parents, after we drank a sip of beer. Katherine, Matt and Bonnie went to vacation without us. So there was only him and me left of our group.

We spent the whole summer together and I fell in love with him. Desperately. I couldn't stop myself. My mom saw it and tried to convince me to meet boys who were like me. But I refused. She warned me of the consequences, but I loved Tyler too much to care what she said.

I convinced myself that I would find a way to be with him, without the consequences. I kept telling myself, that maybe he was the kind of guy that didn't want kids. And if he did want them; we could adopt. I was in denial and I hadn't told him about me. I was too afraid. Afraid that he would not love me anymore, if he knew 'what' I was.

I wish that I had listened to my mom, but it is too late now.

**A/N again: Hey guys. This was the sixth chapter. Will Tyler and Caroline be able to face each other after what happened at and outside The Grill? Will one of them visit the other? Or will Bonnie and Katherine have to force them? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. Here is chap 7. Special thanks to my forwood sista Ashley for the idea! Love you, sweetie! **

**Here we go.**

**Tyler's POV**

_**I was in my bed room, when I heard the song Parachute. That was 'our song' 5 years ago. She loved it and sang that song to me the evening I proposed to her. I got out of bed and followed the sound. The song was still playing.**_

_**And I went down the stairs, into the living room and walked out the front door. Suddenly I saw a beautiful 'garden'. There was an apple tree and a pond. The song ended and I saw a very bright light that hurt my eyes.**_

_**I closed them for a couple of seconds, but when I opened them I saw a blonde girl running towards me. She was wearing a long white gown and she was bare foot. I watched her in awe, because she was GLOWING. My mouth dropped to the floor, when she stood in front of me.**_

_**It was Caroline. She extended her hand to me. I was too shocked to do anything, so she said:" Tyler." That got my attention, so I took her hand in mine and she pulled me along with her. She held on to my hand tightly and began to run again.**_

_**I had no choice to run behind her. We ran through 'the garden'. I looked around, while running. This place looks so magical! I felt happy inside and never wanted to leave this place. The flowers smelled amazing and Caroline's scent was overwhelming me.**_

_**Suddenly she stopped running and she turned around to look at me. I was out of breath, but she looked like she wasn't even tired. She let go of my hand and looked me deep in the eyes with her gorgeous ocean blue eyes.**_

_**I thought that I was going to faint from the running, her intoxicating scent and the way she was looking at me at this very moment. She slowly caressed my cheek with the back of her hand. So I shut my eyes tightly, enjoying the feeling of her hand on my skin.**_

_**She asked me to open my eyes, so I did. She was closing the gap between us now, so I also leaned in. I never thought I would ever feel those red rose lips on mine again. But it was going to happen now! I was so overwhelmed by the feeling, that my body was shaking lightly.**_

_**Our lips collided and the kiss blew my mind. It was gentle and sweet. Her lips tasted so sweet, like caramel. While kissing her, I was inhaling her scent. She smelled amazing! Her hair smelled like vanilla and strawberries.**_

_**Her lips on mine felt so right. I never wanted to stop. My hands were in her hair and her hands were wrapped around the back of my neck. I never wanted to let her go. Suddenly she pulled back and I missed the warm feeling of her skin on mine.**_

_**She looked at me one last time, turned around and ran away. I was frozen at the spot, calling her name: "Caroline! Caroline! Caroline!"**_

"Tyler! Tyler wake up! Wake up please!" I heard someone calling and shaking me. I sat up on my bed and saw Katherine standing next to my bed. " What is going on, Kath. Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. She looked concerned and confused.

"You tell me what is going on? Because apparently you were dreaming of a certain blonde woman." She said. "How do you know what I was dreaming about?" I asked with an annoyed tone in my voice." Because you were shouting Caroline's name in your sleep." She answered.

Oops! I was SO busted! " What time is it, Kath?" I asked, trying to change the subject. She knew what I was doing, but gladly she let it go. "It is 10 in the morning, sleepy head! Go take a shower, I will wait for you downstairs, okay?" she demanded.

She got out of my room, I took a shower and got dressed. We ate breakfast with my mom and drank coffee. "So what are we going to do today, Kath? Just you and me like old times?" I asked her. She shook her head and said: " Nope! We are going to meet up with the girls at the park."

" What? No, I am not in the mood to see **her**." I said determined to get my way. " No, Tyler we will meet the girls and that's final!" she said firmly." Why are you being SO difficult, Kath?" I was very upset that she was practically forcing me to see **her.**

The dream I had last night, was too much for me to take. I can still remember the taste of her lips on mine, like it wasn't a dream. Like I was actually kissing her for real. Her scent was still embedded in my mind, like I really did smell her and her hair.

If I would see **her **today, I was afraid that I would not be able to hold myself back. " I have already told them, that we will meet them there. Plus, why are you acting like that around her? Are you still in love with her? Haven't you gotten over her?" She asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"I am SO over her, Kath. What are you talking about? I am just still angry at her about what happened yesterday, when she disappeared for hours. Making us almost lose our minds." I tried to sound convincing. I knew and she knew that I was lying, but gladly she let it go.

Kath and I were friends, since we were little. She stood her ground though. So here I am now in her car, driving to the park. I was looking at her with a furious face, but she acted like she didn't see that. We arrived at the park and sat on one of those benches.

I was SO **not** looking forward to see **her** just yet. But I decided to act all cool towards Caroline. We were still watching a man, playing with his dogs when I saw a blonde woman and a woman with dark hair walking towards us. Katherine was waving and so were they. Bonnie and Caroline.

**Caroline's POV **

The next morning I woke up refreshed. My phone was ringing; I picked up and talked to Bonnie. We decided to have a picnic in the park. I hung up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Kath and Tyler were going to meet us there.

Bonnie filled her biggest basket with food, snacks, fruits and drinks. I reluctantly agreed to go to the park, afraid that I wasn't going to be able to control my emotions. But I **had **to; I didn't want to **glow** in front of the others in broad day light! Or that other thing I could do.

Bonnie eventually convinced me to meet the others. We got into her car and drove to the park. The song Parachute was playing on the radio. I sang along, because this song was my ALL TIME favorite. The song gave me chills, because it made me think of **him**.

I don't know how I will act towards Tyler. Should I just ignore him? No, that was probably **not **a good idea. I decided to act cool towards him. The moment I saw him from a distant, sitting on the bench with Kath. I closed my eyes and took in his scent.

He smelled amazing! Just like I remembered; manly like him with a touch of musk. He was far away, but my senses still captured his emotions. It took all of my concentration not to **glow**! He saw me and immediately looked down.

I guess he felt just like me; today I didn't want to see him and he probably didn't want to see me either.

**A/N again: Hey guys. This was the seventh chapter. How will Caroline act towards Tyler? Will they be able to act civil around each other? Or not? And will Tyler keep thinking about the dream he had of Caroline, with her GLOWING in it? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. Here is chap 8. Thank you for the idea, my forwood sista Ashley! I love you. **

**Tyler and Caroline are going to spend some time together. **

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

**She** and Bonnie were walking towards us and I suddenly remember how she was **glowing **in my dream! It was **SO** weird that I would dream of such a thing. Why in heaven's name would Caroline **glow**? I think I need serious help, I am obsessing too much about her.

I have to stop, before I go crazy. A person **GLOWING**! I must already be insane, without knowing it. She looked at me, but I was too weak to look her straight in the eyes. So I looked down to prevent myself from doing crazy things.

The moment she and Bonnie stood in front of us, we said hi to each other. Caroline sat next to Kath. I saw Kath giving Bonnie a look. Bonnie had a mischievous smile on her face. She put the basket and blanket on the bench and said:" So, Kath and I have other business to attend to."

"See you two in a couple of hours. Bye." Kath said with a grin on her face. Caroline and I both were shocked at first! Her eyes widened, so did mine. I didn't expect to have the picnic alone with her. I am SO going to _kill_ Katherine!

Caroline and I both said in unison:"No! You two can't go!" But how much we protested, Bonnie and Kath had made up their mind and were gone before I could do anything. We both were still sitting on the bench silently, not knowing what to say or what to do.

Her scent was exactly the same as in my dream! And her hair smelled just like vanilla and strawberries. I had to do something, because her scent and the dream were driving me insane. So I stood up, took the basket and blanket.

I spread it on the grass and put the basket on the blanket. I sat on it and began to take out the food and drinks. The whole time I didn't have the courage to look her in the eyes. But when everything was set up nicely with plates and cups, I sighed and looked up at her.

"The food and drinks are ready, what would you like to eat?" I asked. It was SO freaking awkward, but I couldn't sit any longer with her next to me without doing a d*** thing! So if I am eating, at least I would be doing something to keep my mind off wanting to feel her red rose lips on mine.

I just couldn't forget that amazing dream. I was still very angry at her, but that didn't mean I loved her any less. My love for her just got stronger in time. She looked at me like I was asking her a crazy question, but recovered fast." I would like some pie and orange juice, please." She said and sat also on the blanket.

I fixed her a plate of pie and a cup of juice and gave it to her. She thanked me, took it and we began to eat. I was eating the lasagna Bonnie made and drank a cup of coke. We ate silently and began to talk about how beautiful the sun was shining.

"It definitely was a gorgeous day." She said with a small smile. I agreed and if you were a stranger, looking at us, you would think that we were a couple having a nice picnic together. Peacefully. But that was such a lie and an illusion.

I looked at her and saw that she was still wearing the pendent locket, that she wore since she was 16. She told me she got it from a woman named Jasmine, when she turned 16. It was 2 months before I met her. She told me this Jasmine person was a very good friend of her dad.

"So you are still wearing that pendent locket, huh?" I said. She looked at me then down and took the locket in her right hand. "Yes, I like it a lot." She said. "Well, it looks nice on you." I said with a smile on my face. She saw it and smiled back at me.

God, I missed that smile of hers. I wished that she could smile at me like that for the rest of my life. But that was just a hopeless dream that will never come true.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

Tyler and I were enjoying the food and the sunny day. He asked me about the locket again; he always liked it on me. I was trying my very best to **NOT glow**, because his emotions were too overwhelming. He was feeling the hurt again; I could also feel it.

And it took everything I had in me, to **not** glow and to ask him how I can take his hurt away. That is what my kind does, we can't help it when someone's feeling sick, sad, pain or hurt. We then feel the same way and try our very best to make it all better for the person(s).

I couldn't help it, but I **needed** to make his hurt go away. I **needed** to make it all better for him. Tears were forming in my eyes now, because I not only felt his hurt but also **my** hurt. The pain and hurt that I felt, when I left him. It never went away, it was still with me.

It was consuming me from the inside out. He must've thought that I was almost crying, because of what happened the day before. He had a look on his face, filled with regret and guilt. He took a deep breath, let it out and said:" I am really sorry about how I acted yesterday."

I shook my head and said:" It is fine, I am okay now. Don't worry about it." I said with a shaky voice, while closing my eyes for a couple of seconds."No, it is not fine. I am really sorry." He said. I just nodded, while studying my hands that were on my lap.

"But you do know why I acted that way right? I was talking about 5 years ago." He said with hurt in his voice. I needed him to **not** talk about the past, because that made me feel the pain and probably it made him feel the pain and hurt too. So I said: "Let us not talk about the past. Let us look at the now."

He probably got the wrong idea, why I didn't want to talk about it. His face changed in an instant; he looked very angry now."So you don't even want to mention what you did 5 years ago, do you? Did I mean that little to you? Or did I mean nothing at all?" He said with so much anger and hurt in his voice.

When he said those words, I finally had enough! I looked him straight in the eyes, while the tears were rolling down my cheeks. I yelled in his face:"I didn't want to talk about it, because it HURTS TOO much! Can't you see that? And I also know that it HURTS you too! I can't take it, to see the pain and hurt in your eyes every time someone mentions it. Don't you know that it HURTS me to the bone, knowing that you are in pain? Don't you? That's why I don't want to talk about it: to prevent YOU from feeling the pain all over again, you selfish *** ** * *****!"

It was too much, I got up and walked away with the tears falling uncontrollably down my cheeks. I heard him calling my name, but I just had to get out of there! It was too much, if I would stay there any longer, I surely will glow. So I ran away from him.

The day before, Bonnie drove me home. So my car was still at the parking lot of The Grill. I walked there and got into my car. I drove as fast I could to 'the garden'. The moment I arrived there, I let it all out. I rambled on to nobody, shouting why I have to be unhappy.

Why I can't make Tyler, the love of my life, happy. I yelled that it wasn't fair. I asked if I didn't deserve to be happy. I broke down and fell on my knees and cried. I felt SO lost. After a long while, I got up and tried to straighten my dirty clothes.

I still felt horrible and felt like a mess, but I knew I had to go back. And I **did** come back for Matt in the first place. So after I calmed down a bit, I got in my car and drove home. I saw a couple of text messages and missed calls on my phone.

I stopped the car and texted Bonnie that I was fine and that I was heading home first, then I was going to visit Matt at the hospital. She called me and said that she was going to meet me there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: Hey guys. This was chapter 8. Do you think Tyler went after her or was he too stunned to react at all? Will they make up? Or was that fight too serious? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the awesome reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. Here is chap 9. I hope you like it. **

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

When I arrived home after I broke down at 'the garden', I took a warm shower. I wanted to cheer myself up, so I decided to wear my favorite dress. It was a very expensive dress, made by one of the most successful designers in the world.

It was white and had spaghetti straps. It had a low décolleté, so I wore my white jacket over it. Call me crazy to wear something SO expensive in a hospital. But to tell you the truth, I needed this cheering up after the disaster from earlier today.

The dress flowed nicely over my body and the length was lower than my knees. I wore my favorite black pumps and my make- up was natural. I wore my hair in a messy bun, because I was too tired to straighten or curl it.

I told my mom where I was going and went out the front door. I really should prepare myself in case Tyler was going to be there too. When I got home, I called Bonnie and Kath to give them a piece of my mind! I told them that they made things worse by forcing us to be alone.

They apologized over and over again. Apparently Tyler called the girls also to scold them. They promised to never interfere again when it came to us. I was glad about that, because I don't think I could handle more of that.

While driving to the hospital, my assistant called me and texted me a dozen times. I know he was exaggerating; telling me that my new clothing line will be awful without me being there. I just laughed it off. My employees could really act all dramatic if they wanted to. But I trust them a hundred pro cent. Lol!

The moment I arrived at the hospital, I felt that something was up. I walked into the hall way and captured Tyler's emotions. The closer I got, the more intense it got for me. I saw Bonnie and Kath in the hall way. They were crying, so I ran towards them.

When I got to them, they said that Matt's condition had worsened. The doctors aren't sure, if he was going to make it. The second I heard that, I broke down in tears. My knees gave up and I sank to the floor. They said Tyler was inside now, saying goodbye. The girls tried to help me up, but I didn't have the strength.

I was still on the floor, tears falling uncontrollably down my cheeks when I felt two strong arms around me. I looked up and I saw Tyler. His eyes were red and swollen from the tears. We were alone in the hall way; Bonnie and Kath were inside Matt's room now.

I looked him in the eyes and said:"I cannot lose him, Tyler. I can't and I won't. I will **not **say goodbye to him. I won't, he is too young and too full of life to die. I won't accept it. I won't."He just shook his head and held me tighter.

The feeling of his arms around me was incredible. God, I missed his warm arms around me. I never wanted him to let me go. My tears kept flowing and I did my very best not to **glow**! Tyler's, Bonnies and Kath's emotions were so overwhelming.

We were still on the hospital floor, so after a while Tyler asked me to come and sit on the chairs. He guided me to the chairs and we sat next to each other. I closed my eyes and sighed."Do you think you are able to see him? Should I go with you?" He asked with a concerned tone in his voice.

I shook my head and said:" Yes, I can go by myself. You don't have to come with me." He looked disappointed, but nodded." You just have to say the word if it gets too rough, I will be right here. Okay?" He said firmly. I looked at him and said:" Okay." I was glad that he offered to go with me.

I decided just a couple of minutes ago to _help_ Matt. Tyler or anyone else didn't need to see it. Finally Bonnie and Kath came out of the room, so I immediately got up and went inside. Before I went in, I told the others that I needed to be alone with him. They promised that they will make sure nobody was going to disturb me.

The moment I went inside, I was HIT by Matt's emotions. I didn't think twice and didn't even want to think about the possible consequences. Matt **needed** my help, so me being 'what' I am. I can't help, but to make it **better** for him. I **needed** to help my friend. So I did.

It took all of my concentration not to glow. I grabbed the box out of my handbag and opened it. I stood in front of Matt, I closed my eyes and concentrated what needed to happen. Then I opened my eyes and blew something in his face. He suddenly was coughing very hard!

I ran out of the room, calling for help. The nurses came and went to check on Matt. They asked us to give them room to work, so we decided to wait down stairs. All four of us walked silently to the elevator. We looked like we have been beaten by life.

I was the only one who knew that Matt would be okay. Inside I was smiling, happy that it worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

All four of us were walking out of the elevator with no hope that Matt was going to recover. I wanted to tell Caroline that I went after her, when she ran out on me during our picnic and that I tried to follow her. But I was cut off by some drunk driver, so I lost her. But this was certainly not the time to talk about it.

We sat on the chairs with sad faces. I don't know why, but I had to think of that day.

*FLASHBACK*

_**We were having lunch at school. It was right after that summer, Caroline and I spent ALL of our time together. We both were 16. Matt just got home from vacation and asked me what I was thinking about. Because I was staring at a particular blonde girl who was talking and laughing with Bonnie and Kath.**_

_**I told him that I was just thinking about the football game, but he saw right through me. "If you are in love with her, you should tell her." He said with a serious tone in his voice. He wasn't teasing or making fun of me. He was dead serious.**_

"_**What are you talking about, man?"I began, but he interrupted me and said: "Time is precious and life is short. Go and walk to her and tell her that you love her, before it is too late." He patted me on my shoulder and motioned me to go tell her.**_

"_**I am afraid, man. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What will I do then?" I asked with a shaky voice. "It doesn't matter, the important thing is that you have told her how you feel about her. **_

_**If she doesn't feel the same way, then sorry. But if she does feel the same, you will be a very lucky guy." He said firmly. I was scared to death to take that risk, so I just kept staring at her. I got a text, it was from Kath and it said: "Take a picture, it lasts longer." **_

_**I sighed and walked away. She also noticed that I had feelings for Caroline and had been nagging me for days to go and tell Caroline. But I refused every time. Later that evening we were planning to go to a party. I was with Matt in my car and Bonnie, Kath and Caroline were going to meet us there.**_

_**I was drinking a coke, when I saw her walk in with the girls. She looked incredible. She was wearing a red top and black jeans, that was hugging her every curve at the right places. She wore red high heels and her hair was down in big curls.**_

_**Her pendant locket made her outfit complete. She definitely was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was not only a pretty face though; she was the sweetest and kindest person I know. She was compassionate and always helped people who needed it. **_

_**Even if it was a stranger, she would move heaven and earth to help. If she was able, she will do it. No questions asked. They walked over to us and she said hi to me. I said hey and suddenly Matt and the others left her and me alone.**_

_**I saw that Bonnie was looking back at me and winked at me. She mouthed:"Tell her how you feel." I was so nervous, that my body was shaking. I was about to tell her, when the guys from the football team dragged me away from her.**_

_**Man, I wanted to strangle each and every one of them! After a long while, I finally freed myself from them and searched for Caroline. I saw her talking with some guy, who clearly was hitting on her. But she looked uninterested, but was too nice to say that in his face.**_

_**I shook my head and walked away. Matt saw that I was drinking and that I was staring at her again. He stood next to me and told me to tell her. I said that she was with someone. He laughed at me and asked if that has ever stopped me before.**_

_**I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I am so going to regret this! I thought and walked towards her. They were facing each other, so I said :"Excuse me." She turned and when she saw me, she smiled and said:"Yes?" That smile of hers, took my breath away and made my heart almost skip a beat. What I was about to do, terrified me. I was afraid that she would slap me or something worse, but I took the risk anyway.**_

_**Without thinking hard about it, I leaned in. I closed my eyes and captured her lips with mine. Those lips of hers on mine, felt like FIREWORK! They tasted like heaven. She was surprised, but did kiss me back. The cup in her hand fell to the ground, so she could wrap her hands around the back of my neck bringing us closer to each other.**_

_**One of my hands was cupping her face, while the other was in her hair. I inhaled her scent, making my head spin. I didn't want the kiss to end, but we had to break the kiss for air. When we did, I looked her in her beautiful ocean blue eyes and said:" I am deeply in love with you, Caroline." **_

_**She smiled at me and said:" Thank God! Because I am hopelessly in love with you." We both smiled widely, closed our eyes and let our foreheads touch. Apparently people were whooping and clapping, but we were too lost in each other to notice. **_

*END OF FLASHBACK*

The next day Kath told us they all had been clapping and whooping. That was one of the best nights of my life. Matt encouraged me to say what was in my heart and I did. Matt. It cannot be. I can't lose him, he means TOO much to me.

I regret that I hadn't visited him in 5 years. I felt very guilty, because now that I am here today I hear that he might not make it. I was at the end of my rope and let the tears flow. Matt, my best friend. Why did this have to happen to him?

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: Hey guys. This was chapter 9. Did you like it? What did Caroline do? And what exactly will happen to Matt? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby**


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, the alerts, putting this fic as your fave and the awesome reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. Here is chap 10. I hope you like it. We will find out something very important!**

**Here we go. **

**Caroline's POV**

All four of us were waiting for some time now for the doctor or nurse to call us, when I suddenly had the feeling that we could go see Matt. I stood up and told the others we probably should ask how he was doing. The others weren't sure, but they stood up anyway.

You can say I was almost running towards Matt's room. When we arrived at the hall way, I couldn't feel Matt's emotions anymore. I didn't understand why, but when I finally got into his room I knew why. I closed my eyes, opened them and began to cry hysterically.

I was SO relieved and happy that he was going to be all better! Matt was sitting upright in his bed! The tubes were gone and he was smiling and laughing with the doctor! He saw me standing at the door and spread his arms for me. "Come here, sweetie." He said with a smile on his face.

I ran into his arms and let my tears flow. He said:" Hey now, I am going to be fine now. You don't have to cry for me." I couldn't stop the crying, I was too overwhelmed. The others must've come in too, because I heard the girls also sobbing.

I looked up and gave the others the chance to greet Matt. They were all hugging Matt in a group hug, it looked so funny. We have never done that; a group hug I mean. If I wasn't overwhelmed with emotions, I would've taken a picture on my phone! Lol.

It was a miracle that I didn't glow, from all those emotions. I walked out of the room, because I needed some fresh air. The moment I stepped out of the room, Tyler followed me. "Hey, where are you going Care?" He asked with a curious tone in his voice. " I need some fresh air. I will be on the balcony." I answered.

He was still looking at me with a curious look on his face. "Do you mind, if I go with you?" He asked. "No, of course I don't mind." I answered. It was weird to me why he wanted to come along, but I shrugged it off and walked to the balcony.

The moment we were outside, he said that he didn't understand how Matt survived. Because the doctors had given up on his life. I told him that it must be a miracle or the doctors were mistaken. He looked at me suspiciously and nodded." Matt is very lucky to have survived this and I couldn't be happier." He said with a weird look on his face.

"Me too! I am SO relieved and happy, that he will recover completely." I said with a smile on my face. He smiled back at me and we just stood there for a couple of minutes. We then talked about Matt, when we were teenagers. We had to laugh, because Tyler always got Matt into trouble at school or at home.

We talked a while about Matt, when Tyler suddenly asked me flat out:"Caroline, why did you leave me? Wasn't… Did you realize that you didn't love me the way you wanted to?" He didn't look angry, there was only hurt and pain written on his face.

At that moment, I wanted and even **needed **to tell him the truth. Just as I was about to tell him, my phone rang loudly. It was my mother's tone. He looked SO disappointed, but I told him that I needed to take the call." We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" I promised and answered the phone.

On the other line, my mom sounded very worried and said that there was an emergency. I HAD to go home now! She said that someone was waiting impatiently for me at home.

Tyler probably saw the expression on my face and asked what was wrong. I told him that I had to go home. We walked back to Matt's room and I hugged him one more time. "I will come back tomorrow, Mattie. The five of us, we are going to have a blast tomorrow." We all agreed to that.

**Tyler's POV**

At the moment I was at home; I just took a shower and went down stairs to have dinner with my mom. We had a nice dinner, talking mainly about Matt. She was very happy to hear that he will be okay. Her eyes were all teary, when I told her that Matt was going to be fine.

I was still thinking about what happened that afternoon though. A couple minutes after Caroline went inside Matt's room, he started coughing! I didn't get how it was possible, after the doctors told us that they had no hope for him. I find that very suspicious.

What happened in Matt's room, when she was in it? How is it possible, that he will heal completely now? I was puzzled! I asked Caroline; she just said that it might be a miracle or the doctor was wrong.

But more than one doctor examined him and they both were sure that he wasn't going to last a day. Two days tops. I was so confused and had a bad feeling that she wasn't telling me the truth. I shook my head, sighed and went to my bed room after I said good night to my mom.

I got out of my normal clothes and wore only my sweat pants, without a shirt. I never sleep with my shirt on. After checking my mail, I went under the covers. My assistant had called and texted and mailed me like crazy. Clients were waiting for me to come back; they wanted me to paint for them.

I smiled, thinking about Jenny my assistant. She says that she was going nuts of all the people who wanted to see me for a painting. She could be so dramatic sometimes. She didn't want to calm down, but when I promised her that I will go back to Los Angeles in a couple of days, she finally did.

I closed my eyes, trying to sleep. But it was no use! I kept thinking about Caroline. That dream of mine with her in it **glowing**, kept bugging me. And the pendant locket that she was wearing ALL the time, made it even worse! Why?

Because the first time I made love to her, I saw the pendant **glow**! I remember it clearly like it was yesterday, it wasn't a mistake or my imagination. The locket was glowing, but I was too overwhelmed and too happy at that moment that the next day I forgot about it.

But now that I had the dream, I suddenly had to think about the locket. Why in the h*** was it glowing? And why does Caroline still wear it? Who exactly is that Jasmine person who gave it to her? And why doesn't she **ever **take it off?

There were only questions, but no answers. I sighed deeply and after a while I fell asleep soundly, but still thinking about Caroline and her locket.

**Caroline's POV **

The second I stepped into my mom's house, I felt that there was at least another person who was like me. My kind. I smiled, it must be Jasmine. I thought. But man was I wrong! It was Jasmine alright, but she was also with another person.

We said hi to each other; Jasmine and I hugged and let each other go after a couple of minutes. My mom was not at home, because Jasmine asked her to go out for a while. She needed to talk with me in private.

Before I could ask them to take a seat on the couch, the man Jasmine was with began with the accusations:"We know what you did! We are here because of it!" I was shocked! "But" I began, trying to explain.

"No buts! You did something today that was not allowed! Jasmine, doesn't she know what she can use it for and not?" he asked Jasmine, with venom in his voice." Yes, she does know. I explained to her, when she can use it and when not to. She definitely knows." She said with a shaky voice.

"Wha… what? Are you two talking about me _helping_ Matt?"I couldn't believe my ears. I was outraged! "So you guys rather, that I let him **DIE**? While I had something in my possession that could help him, save his life, you rather let me let him **DIE**? Because it is forbidden? Because it is not allowed?" I asked, not wanting to believe what I just found out.

"You know what! I am **GLAD** and relieved that I used it to help, Matt! _You people_ are heartless and you don't have a soul! You can only talk what is forbidden and what's not allowed! But what about, what's right? What about doing the right thing to help save a life or to make people happy!" I said while tears were running down my cheeks.

Jasmine knew that I was talking about myself, that I was asking why I should be unhappy? She tried to comfort me, but I said" I don't need your pity, Jasmine. I don't! You made me leave the love of my life! I will never forgive you for that!" I shouted.

She looked very hurt, hearing those words." See, what I mean when I say that we should not mix with humans! She still is a half-blood, she will never understand! And btw Caroline, we came here to warn you about what you did. You have messed up the balance of life and death, but you do get three chances. If you mess this up two more times, we will take away your pendant locket!" The other fairy said; he was dead serious! He gave me one last glance and walked out of the living room.

Jasmine looked at me like I had just slapped her and said:" He is not joking, Caroline. Do not break any more rules, okay? If you do, they will take away your locket. If that happens, the dust in your box will run out. You **do** know that your locket fuells the dust, right? Because you are half human, you need the magic of the locket to replace the dust every time you have used it. Don't forget that you **need** the dust to **help** people. And you know that if you can't help people, being **one of us**, you could lose your mind or even **die**. So please do not break anymore rules, okay?"

I gave her a repulsed look and said with a sarcastic tone:" Fine, whatever! Now I see _your_ true colors! I will try to **not **break any more rules while you are gone, Jasmine. I mean, you are **ALWAYS** gone. You are supposed to guide me, but how can you when you are **NEVER** around?"

She just shook her head and walked away too. I groaned from frustration! Aaaarghhhh! I was outraged, that they would rather see Matt die, than let me use my dust to _help_ him! Yup, you heard me: dust as in **FAIRY DUST**! I ,Caroline Forbes, am a **FAIRY.**

I have **wings** on my back that come out. I can **glow** and I use my **FAIRY DUST **to _help _people in need. The fairy dust must only be used for good deeds and not for evil. Not to hurt anyone. The pendant locket that I wear, also insures the production of the **FAIRY DUST**, so I **NEVER** run out of it. So I cannot live without it.

I never take of the locket. Jasmine gave it to me on my 16th birthday, because I am half fairy and half human.

I sighed and wished that I wasn't a fairy, because I cannot be with the one I love. It is forbidden for fairies to marry a human, so you can see my problem here. I can NEVER be with Tyler. That broke my heart all over again and made me sank to the floor. I cried till I fell asleep on the floor, glowing.

**A/N again: Hey guys. This was chapter 10. Ooh my God! She is a FAIRY! Did you even expect that? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby**


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 10. I hope you like it. Here and on later chaps, I am going to use the song:' Save me' by Tyler Blackburn. Why? Because Caroline is a FAIRY.**

**Here we go.**

**Tyler's POV**

Suddenly I woke up with a weird feeling. I got out of bed and got dressed. The feeling got worse by the minute. I had a dream again; Caroline was also in it. But this time I saw her crying and I **_felt _**her sorrow. People are going to think that I am crazy, if I would tell them that I felt that she needed me at this very moment.

But I just had to see if she is fine. It is very late; it is half an hour past midnight. Her mom probably won't let me in, but I have to see how she is doing. Her mom likes me I think, but she sometimes had a certain look on her face when she saw Caroline and me together. I wonder what her deal was.

I got in my car and drove as fast as I could to Caroline's house. The radio was on and a song was playing that I have heard for the very first time. The name of the song was 'Save me'. I immediately liked the song; it was very catchy.

After a couple of minutes, I arrived at the house. The lights inside were still on, so I assumed she wasn't sleeping yet. I walked to the front door and knocked. It took only 5 minutes, before the door opened. Caroline looked at me with a surprised look on her face and said:"Tyler?"

She looked so broken and her eyes were red from crying. Her face was puffy and her make-up was a little smudged. I had the urge to take her in my arms and tell her that I was going to kick the person's A**, who made her cry.

But I was afraid of how she would react to it, so I just asked her:" Caroline, are you okay? Because you really do not look okay." She shook her head and said:"Tyler, do you know what time it is? What are you doing here so late?"

"Caroline, I asked you first. And to answer your question, I had a very _bad _feeling that something was up with you. That's why I am here. And by the looks of it, I was right. You are not fine. What happened? Please, I may not be your fiancé anymore. But I am still your **friend**." I said with a pleading voice.

She looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, and then she walked inside the house. I followed her, assuming she wanted me to. Because she didn't close her door. She sat on the couch and asked me to be very quiet, because her mom was already asleep.

I nodded and sat next to her. She closed her eyes for a couple of seconds than looked at me with pain in her eyes. I had never seen her this way. " Caro…" I began, but she cut me off. "Tyler, I know that I promised you guys and Matt that I was going to stay till Monday morning.

But something came up; I have to go back first thing tomorrow. I will be leaving around 7 AM. Please, don't take it the wrong way, but I cannot stay in Mystic Falls any longer. My employees are counting on me and the deadline of my new clothing line is within a month. I really have to go back." She said.

When she said those words, I felt like the place was spinning. "Caroline, why do you always run away when things get hard for you. Please, tell me what happened that you have to leave. I know that I can help you. Just trust that I am here for you, Caroline. I know we can't go back to what we were, but that's not what I am asking right now." I said desperately. I couldn't let her go. Again.

"Tyler. I want to tell you, but I can't. Believe me that this is very hard for me and it breaks my heart to leave like this. Again. Matt is going to get better now; you guys don't need me anymore. Tell the girls and Mattie that I love them, but I had to go. We will get back together, after my clothing line has been launched. I promise." She said, but I knew that she won't come back, the moment she leaves here.

I sighed, because I knew that I had lost this battle also. The black velvet box was still in my pocket. I took it out and opened it. When she saw the ring, her eyes got watery." I bought this for you 5 years ago. I don't want to walk around with it anymore. If you want to get rid of it or keep it with you, that's your call. So take it, please." I pleaded.

A tear rolled down her cheek, while she shook her head hard." No, Tyler. I cannot take it. I do **not **deserve it. Please, don't. I can't, I really can't." She said with a shaky voice. I groaned of frustration at those words. " You had this on your ring finger for a couple of hours 5 years ago, I bet you can take it now." I said with an angry voice.

I got furious at her, because she doesn't trust me enough to tell me **ANYTHING**. And now that I ask her one little thing, even that she WON'T do for me? I had enough! So I did what I would normally **NEVER** do. I took the ring out and grabbed her hand lightly; I opened her hand, placed the ring on it and closed her hand.

"There! Here you have your stupid ring, Caroline! Take it and do not dare to give or send it back to me!" I shouted. She was IMPOSSIBLE! I groaned and walked out the door. She was crying and I heard her calling my name, but I was too hurt and angry to turn around.

**Caroline's POV**

When Tyler shoved the ring in my hand, my heart ached like it had never did before. Because I wanted the ring, I wanted to be Mrs. Lockwood but I just couldn't. In all the years that I had known him, I had never seen him like this. It was like he snapped or something.

It wouldn't be a surprise if he did though, after all the things I had done to him. He stormed out and even slammed the door hard. I called his name, but he didn't even turn around. I heard his car start and heard him drive away. At that very moment something hit me, telling me to go after him. I loved him SO MUCH! I still did. I never stopped loving him.

But I was terrified of what could happen, if I would go after him right now. I was afraid that the moment I see him, that I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. I needed to make him feel better, because of my nature.

But I also am a woman and I can't lie that every time I see him, I want to caress his cheek. I want to run my hand trough his thick dark brown hair and tug on it. I want to feel his lips on mine. I want to trail kisses on his jaw line and I want to kiss his neck. I want to kiss on his pulse point and I want to draw patterns on his bare chest. I want to feel his skin on mine and I want to run my tongue along his lips, begging him for entrance. I want to slip my tongue in and play with his. I want to kiss and bite his stomach, his hard and muscled 6 pack. I want to feel his strong arms around me and feel his lips and tongue on my skin: on my mouth, on my neck, on my collar bone, on my bare shoulders, on my chest, on my back, on my flat stomach. Everywhere.

So here I am standing on the threshold of my door, while my body was battling with my head. My head said: 'Think about the warning Jasmine and the other fairy gave you. They were not joking around!'. But my body said: 'You love him, he still wants you. So what else do you need? S**** the rules!'

So, should I go after him? Or not?

**A/N again: This was chap 11. Hey guys! What do you think? Will she go after him?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys,

Sorry I havent written in a couple of days. I had a family emergency: My son was sick and was in the hospital for 3 nights along with me. But I will be writing again very soon, because he is all better now. We are both home again! :D

* happy me*

Chapter 12 will be up soon, I promise.

Ruby.


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the awesome reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. Here is chap 12. I hope you like it. **

**Here we go.**

**Caroline's POV**

At the moment I was still standing on the threshold of my door. I was so torn, I didn't know what to do. The ring was still in my hand; I opened my hand and looked at it. God, I forgot how beautiful it is! It was 5 years ago, when I last saw it but I still remember seeing it for the very first time.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_**5 years ago: Tyler asked me:" Will you marry me?" Tears were uncontrollably falling down my cheeks. At that moment, I felt like the happiest girl in the world. He was nervously waiting for my answer, because I hadn't answered him yet. So I nodded and said:" Yes, I will."**_

_**His face immediately lit up and he gently cupped my face. Then he held my left hand and took the ring out, gently placing it on my ring finger. We both looked at the ring on my finger and smiled back at each other. "It is the most beautiful ring I had ever seen." I said, then he crashed his lips onto mine in a searing kiss. His lips tasted heavenly! I closed my eyes and let myself go completely. My back was itching like crazy where my wings would be and my body felt like glowing, but thankfully it didn't.**_

_**I didn't want to waste any more precious time and softly traced my tongue along his lips, begging him for entrance. He slightly parted his lips, giving me the chance to let my tongue slip in. Our kisses got very urgent and I felt my whole body tingle. His hands were in my hair, while mine were working at the buttons of his shirt.**_

_**I needed to feel his skin on mine. I was already unbuttoning his shirt, when he stopped me. His face was filled with so much want, I got weak in the knees. He pulled me up and claimed my lips once more. His hands were caressing my sides, then they went lower till they stopped on my hips.**_

_**The touch of his hands on my skin was driving me insane, making me moan and whimper in the process. I got very impatient and I wanted my legs around his waist. He probably guessed it, because he picked me up. My legs around his waist, made him moan of pleasure and made me let out a soft whimper.**_

_**He deepened the kiss, making my hands go to his hair and I began to tug on it like there was no tomorrow. Knowing that his shirt was partly unbuttoned, I broke the kiss and whispered in his ears:" Baby, I need you now."**_

_**Hearing those words, made him snap a little because suddenly he was carrying me up the stairs. I needed his lips on mine again, so I crashed mine onto his. We were about to enter his bed room, because I felt the door on my back. I unwrapped my legs and stood in front of him, looking each other deep in the eyes. His gorgeous dark chocolate brown eyes were darker than usual. **_

_**He turned me around, making me face the door. He moved my hair to one side and I felt his hot breath and fiery lips on my neck. That made me moan and he began to kiss every skin that he could get. He kissed my shoulders, while his hands were touching my every curve. I couldn't take it anymore, the anticipation was killing me!**_

_**So I begged:" Tyler, please." He turned me around again and had a devilish smile on his face. He whispered:" Good things come to the ones who wait." Those words send shivers down my spine, making me ache more for him.**_

_**He pulled me closer to him and began to nip at my collar bone. He kissed and bit at my pulse point, making me moan loudly. At that point I didn't care anymore to be quite, he was torturing me and I had to let it out. Finally he opened the door and we walked to his bed, not wanting to let each other go.**_

_**We both were still standing next to the bed, I looked at his shirt and began to unbutton it again. I threw it on the floor and admired his gorgeous chest and stomach. My hand automatically went to his tanned skin, making him close his eyes tightly. I shoved him, so he was sitting on the bed with his eyes still closed. I stood in front of him and went for his shoulders. One by one I first kissed it, then I lightly bit on his shoulder making him groan of pleasure. His scent was driving me insane! He smelled amazing; his aftershave and his manly scent was intoxicating. They seemed to make my head spin.**_

_**I loved how his eyes were still closed. He looked so sexy like that, making me want him even more. If that was even possible! Suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me close to him. He opened his eyes and began to work on my zipper. I got out of my dress and got pulled by him to sit on his lap.**_

_**At that moment I thought I was going to lose it completely. I wanted him SO much! The rest of our clothes were flying rapidly across his bed room; we didn't care where they ended up. Suddenly I was on my back and saw him hovering over me, with his eyes filled with so much love that a tear escaped my eye.**_

_**He smiled and said:" I love you." And me? I whispered:" I love you too." That night was one of THE most wonderful nights in my life. My body didn't glow, but I felt my pendant locket getting warm. I saw that it was glowing, but we were so lost into each other to even care. We did remember to be safe though. My eyes automatically closed and at a certain point my world was spinning uncontrollably. I imagined this was what it felt like to fall off a deep cliff, without hitting the ground. It was breathtakingly amazing!**_

_*End of FLASHBACK*_

I wanted to be married to him, I wanted to become Mrs. Lockwood, but I wasn't lucky enough. Jasmine called me that night and talked me out of marrying him. With a very heavy heart and a lump in my throat, I reluctantly took the ring off my finger and put it on the nightstand at his side of the bed. If it was possible, you would have heard my heart break into pieces. I knew that it was an awful thing to do, but I had no choice. I left him that night and never looked back until a few days ago. To me it felt like the worst decision of my life, but I wanted him to have a normal life. And me as his wife; a fairy to be exact, would never be able to give him a normal life. That's why I left him.

At this very moment, I am once again at a point in my life, that will decide the rest of his and mine. Should I stay or should I leave Mystic Falls and Tyler once again? I am still standing on the threshold of my door and I finally have made a decision. I will…

**A/N again: CLIFFHANGER! Hey guys. This was chapter 12. Will she leave or will she stay? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the awesome reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. Here is chap 13. I hope you like it. **

**Here we go, hold on to your seats.**

**Caroline's POV**

I will… leave Mystic Falls. While packing my bags, silent tears fell down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and sighed; my mom is going to be very disappointed when I tell her that I will be leaving 1 day earlier. She still doesn't feel that New York is the place for me to live, but I have told her a dozen times that I love living in New York. Just as I was about to go to bed, I heard a knock on the front door. It was Kath and Bonnie.

"Where do you think you're going, Caroline?" Bonnie asked. She looked very disappointed in me. " I am needed back in New York. My new clothing line will be launched within a month, my employees need me." I said, trying to be convincing.

But the girls weren't convinced at all. "What about Matt? He was really looking forward to spend some time with the four of us, including you." Kath said, while placing a hand on my shoulder." She was staring at me; it really made me feel uncomfortable. "I am really sorry, but I can't stay. Please tell him, I will come back and we'll spend time together." I said.

The girls were not amused by my words. "No, you tell him yourself. I won't do it for you. Call him yourself and tell him." Bonnie said and turned around, she groaned of frustration. I didn't answer her, I just stood there not saying a thing.

"This is all about Tyler, isn't it? You are leaving, because of him? I am right, aren't I?" Kath asked."No, it has nothing to do with Tyler, I really have to go back to New York." I lied in their faces. Suddenly Bonnie frowned her eye brows and walked to the dining table.

I scolded myself for leaving the black velvet box there. She took it and opened it. Kath walked towards her and they both looked at the beautiful, shiny ring."I knew it! Tyler was here not long ago, wasn't he? He gave this to you? Why?" Bonnie asked. She looked stunned.

"He told me that he didn't want to walk around with it anymore, okay?" I said annoyed. They need to back off, because if I wanted to leave that was my choice. I am free to do whatever I want, I am not 5 years old, but a grown woman who can make her own decisions.

"I have to go to bed now, girls. If I don't sleep now, I may not wake up in time to catch my flight tomorrow morning. When I have arrived home, I will call Mattie immediately. It is too late to call him now." I said and hugged them one by one. They looked a bit angry, sad and disappointed. But I couldn't stay, I just couldn't.

Bonnie gave me back the ring with tears in her eyes. When I saw her like that, my heart ached so much. I was about to open the front door for them, when Kath suddenly pleaded:"Please, Caroline. Don't go, I can't bear to see Tyler hurt, not again!" When I turned around to look at her, I was shocked.

She was crying; I had never seen Kath cry. I have known her for so long, but I never saw her cry. Not even once. Bonnie's eyes were also teary. "When you left Tyler five years ago, he was so broken that I had to pick him up. You have no idea what you had done to him and what it took to get him back.

When I found him, I thought I'd never see the old Tyler again. He didn't want to see anyone, but me. Not even his mom. Please, do not leave him again. You cannot do this to him for the second time, you will destroy what's left of him. I don't know if he has strength left inside of him to take on the amount of pain you'll be leaving him with." Kath pleaded, with pain written all over her face.

"I am so sorry, Kath. I know he is your best friend and you do not want to see him hurt, but believe me when I say that I do this out of love. He is better off without me." I said with a shaky voice. There was a huge lump in my throat and I couldn't hold back my tears anymore.

The girls looked hopelessly at me, but I stood my ground. I closed my eyes tightly and when I opened them, I saw them walk out the door a few moments later. Not once did one of them look back.

**Tyler's POV**

I drove away from Caroline's house and not once looked back. The pain that I felt was excruciating! This was like 5 years ago, but this time it was more painful because I knew that I would get hurt again and still I went there. I ran towards my room, not even saying good night to my mom.

On my way here, Kath called me to ask where the five of us were planning to meet up the next day. I told her right away that Caroline was planning to ditch us. She was outraged and asked how I was taking it. I lied to her, saying that I was over Caroline completely.

And that Caroline was free to do as she pleased; that she didn't have any effect on me anymore. But even through the phone, she knew that I was lying. She said she was going to call Bonnie and that they were planning to stop her. I wanted to say that she mustn't do any of that, but she'd already hung up.

Sitting on my bed, I thought about Caroline. I wanted her, I needed her in my life. I had a feeling that she still loved me, but that she was keeping secrets. I knew that I was going to end up hurt in the end. So with pain in my heart, I decided to let her go completely.

If I want myself to have a chance for a normal life, I should stop obsessing over a woman who clearly doesn't trust me enough to help her. There is nothing left here for me, so I called my assistant Jenny and told her that I was heading back home to Los Angeles the next day.

I packed my bags and told my mom my plans. She wanted me to stay, but didn't insist on it. It felt so wrong, but I planned on saying goodbye to Matt and the girls the next day before I go. I went to bed with pain in my heart. The next morning I woke up at 10.

Caroline was probably on the plane right now, heading to New York. I got out of bed, thinking about her. I took a shower and got out of my bath room. While I was changing, my eyes suddenly caught something on my bed that wasn't there before!

I walked towards my bed and picked it up. It was a book about FAIRIES. I went downstairs to ask my mom, but she didn't know anything about it. I frowned and wondered how in the h*** that book got on my bed and who put it there and why. This is SO FREAKING WEIRD!

**A/N again: Hey guys. This was chapter 13. Okay, WHO put that book on Tyler's bed and why? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby**


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the awesome reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. Here is chap 14. I hope you like it. Special thanks to my forwood sista, Ashley! I love you!**

**Here we go.**

**Caroline's POV**

I arrived at home and went straight to my bath room to take a nice, warm and relaxing bath. My assistant squealed and jumped up and down, when he picked me up at the airport. We had dinner first, then he dropped me off at my building.

So, here I am in my bath tub, trying to concentrate on work tomorrow. I closed my eyes and tried to plan what colors I will use for the last dresses, when I hear a song on my radio . It was a Rihanna song: California King Bed. It sent shivers down my spine and made me think of _**him.**_

_**So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us<strong>_

_**In this California king bed**_

_**We're ten thousand miles apart**_  
><em><strong>I've been California wishing on these stars<strong>_  
><em><strong>For your heart for me<strong>_  
><em><strong>My California king<strong>_

"Tyler" I whispered. While listening to that song, it was like I almost could feel his presence. Like he was here with me, beside me. My eyes were still shut and I could hardly breathe. The feelings were too overwhelming. I could almost smell him; his scent could always drive me a bit insane.

I kept thinking about him, with my eyes shut tightly, till the end of the song. I didn't want the song to end, because that meant that I had to go back to reality, where he is **NOT** in my life. Here in my fantasy, Tyler was with me. I could feel his skin on mine, his lips on mine and I could hear him tell me:

"I love you, baby." So like a crazy person, I got up from my bath tub and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked to my bed room and went through my CD collection like a crazy person! When I found it, I put it on my CD player and let it play.

California King bed. I got into my bath tub again and closed my eyes, fantasizing about Tyler. After a long while, I decided to get out of my tub. I sighed and changed into my night gown. I played the song all over again and went to bed. With Tyler on my mind and the song playing in the background, I peacefully went to dreamland. The next morning, I woke up and played the song again. I took a shower and got dressed. While walking towards the elevator, I called my assistant. He had already sent a car to pick me up.

When we were driving to work, I had my iPod with me. California King bed was on my playlist and I just kept listening to it over again. Timmy, my assistant, asked what I was listening to. He grabbed my iPod and his mouth fell open when he heard the song.

"Okay, girl. You have to tell me who he is! Tell me." He begged. I glared at him and reminded him that it was his boss, who he was talking to right now. But that didn't scare him at all. He kept asking and asking, so I said:" Here is his picture, okay. Now be quite." I showed him a picture of Tyler.

He looked at it and whistled." Ooh lala, girl. Nice. So, when will we meet your mystery guy?" he asked. I told him that he was a guy I dated in high school and that I met him again in Mystic Falls, but that we weren't back together or anything.

"You two are not a couple right now, but I can see it in your eyes and hear it in your voice that you still love him. I am right, aren't I?" he demanded. I told him that it doesn't matter how I felt about him, because I am here and he is in Mystic Falls or back in Los Angeles.

He just shook his head and asked:" Then why didn't you tell him how you felt about him, while you were there in Mystic Falls?" I didn't answer him, so he just kept shaking his head."Wait, wait one FREAKING minute! Is this the same guy from 2 years ago?

The artist? He sent you an invitation to go to his very first exposition and you acted like a chicken and asked me to say that you were too busy with work and made me sent flowers and a card with CONGRATULATIONS on it? Is this him?"

Me not answering him, gave him the answer to his questions. He shook his head and said:" Unbelievable! You are unbelievable, do you know that?" He sighed and kept repeating the word unbelievable till we arrived at work.

Everyone was happy and they were all relieved that I was finally back. I immediately went to work and decided with the others which colors to use for the last dresses. At noon I went to my favorite coffee shop to have my favorite coffee and a piece of pie.

Just as I was about to have a bite of my pie, I heard a song on the radio. It was **NEED YOU NOW** by Lady Antebellum.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
>Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.<br>And I don't know how I can do without.  
>I just need you now.<strong>_

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**_  
><em><strong>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?<strong>_  
><em><strong>For me it happens all the time.<strong>_

The song made me **need** Tyler so much more at this very moment. I was listening to it and would not realize that I was crying, if a stranger didn't asked me if I needed help with something. I asked why she would think that.

"Well, you are in a crowded coffee shop and you have tears falling down your cheeks, that's why." She said, with a worried tone in her voice. I looked in my nose powder mirror and saw that she was right. My eyes were all puffy and red. I said sorry and stormed out of the shop.

I was walking through the streets of New York with that song and Tyler on my mind. I even was imagining that I saw him at a corner, but when I looked closely I saw that it was not him at all! You can say I was losing my mind. God, I thought it was going to get better when I was back here.

But it was only harder and harder for me. I couldn't stop thinking about him. I wanted, **needed** him. With all the strength I had in me, I made sure I didn't glow. I was sitting in the park on one of the benches, thinking about Tyler when my phone rang.

It was Timmy. Oh no! There were 10 missed calls and countless text messages from him. He is going to kill me. I guess I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, thinking **ONLY** about Tyler that I didn't hear my phone.

The moment I said 'hallo', he shouted in my ears:" Okay, girl. Where the H*** are you? We are worried sick about you! Why didn't you answer your phone?" I said that I was going to explain later and that I was coming in right now.

He sighed and I bet five hundred bucks, that he was rolling his eyes at the moment. I took a cab and gave him the address. The moment I arrived, we went straight to work. It was a good thing that I had TONS of work; Tyler was still on my mind, but way in the back of it.

Everybody left at 5 PM, but I stayed till 7:30. Timmy stayed with me and interrogated me about me not picking up my phone. I just looked him in the eye and he immediately knew, what or to be exact, **WHO** the reason was for it.

He knew that I was not going to budge, so he let it go. We walked downstairs and went our separate ways. I arrived at home, satisfied about the work that we had done today. But the moment I was alone, I felt miserable. God! I missed Tyler SO much! This gorgeous, dark brown eyed man is going to be the **END** of me. I took a deep breath, let it out slowly and played the song California King Bed on my CD player again…

**A/N again: Hey guys. This was chapter 14. What will she do about missing Tyler that much? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby**


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 15. I hope you like it. Special thanks to my forwood sista, Ashley! I love you, sweetie.**

**Here we go.**

**Tyler's POV**

The first thing I did, when I arrived back in Los Angeles was go to my atelier. My assistant Jenny hugged and kissed me on my cheeks and told me a dozen times, that I had saved her life! She was so dramatic, but a very good assistant. So I kept her. LOL!

The moment I arrived, the others were delighted. I immediately walked to 'my place'. I always felt at ease, when I was here. The room was huge with a lot of my pieces. Most of them were unfinished, because I didn't plan to up and leave Los Angeles. So I left these unfinished pieces and told the others I would finish them, after I visited Matt.

Sometimes I slept in my atelier; there was a big couch and a bath room. So when I felt like working till late, I just didn't go to my house. Sometimes I ask myself why in heaven's name I had a house. Because most of my time, I spent it here at the atelier.

I looked at one of my pieces and decided to finish it; the client was going to pick it up within 2 days. I changed into something more comfortable. My shirt with long sleeves was replaced with a sleeveless one. It took me 3 hours to finish it, while I was listening to the radio. Just as I was about to put my signature on the bottom of the painting, I heard a song.

It was Gavin Degraw's song: **Not over you.**

_**If You Ask Me How I'm Doin I Would Say I'm Doin Just Fine  
>I Would Lie And Say That You're Not On My Mind<br>But I Go Out And I Sit Down At A Table Set For Two  
>And Finally I'm Forced To Face The Truth<br>No Matter What They Say, I'm Not Over You  
>Not Over You<strong>_

Hearing those words made me think of _**her.**_ "Caroline." I whispered. I have tried in all these years to get over her, but no matter what I did it **never** worked. Her face was embedded in my memory like she was a part of me. I wondered what she was doing at this very moment. I bet she wasn't even thinking about me there in New York.

I groaned of frustration and put my signature on the painting. It was very late, so I decided to sleep for a couple of hours. Earlier, Jenny brought me some take-out food, while I was busy with my first piece of the day. I was lying on my couch and thought of the song and _**her**_, while I drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, I got up at 09:30 AM, took a shower and got dressed. Jenny got me coffee, pancakes and waffles and placed it on the table. I smiled, thinking about how good an assistant she really is. She may act dramatic at times, but she takes very good care of me.

She jokes that she will keep doing that, till I found 'the perfect girl'. She asked about Caroline once and I told her the whole story; she is a very good listener. She told me that I didn't have to worry, that one day Caroline will come around and tell me that she also wants me in her life.

I told her that she was living in a fantasy world, that Caroline doesn't want me anymore. She just smiled, blinked at me and walked away. It was 10:15 AM already, so I decided to finish one of the other paintings today. Jenny came in, said good morning and turned on my radio.

The people on this radio station really want me to lose it! Another song was playing that made me think of _**her**_. It was Daniel Bedingfield's song: **If you're not the one.**

_**I Don't Want To Run Away But I Can't take It, I Don't Understand**_

_**If I am Not Made For You Then Why Does My Heart Tell Me That I Am?**_

_**Is There Any Way That I Can Stay In Your Arms?**_

_**If I Don't Need You Then Why Am I Crying On My Bed?**_

_**If I Don't Need You Then Why Does Your Name Resound In My Head?**_

_**If You're Not For Me Then Why Does This Distance Maim My Life?**_

_**If You're Not For Me Then Why Do I Dream Of You As My Wife?**_

But hearing those words made me go a bit crazy, I guess. I wanted her to be my wife SO badly. I promised myself that I was going to break the radio, if they played another love song. So out of frustration, I kept painting and painting the whole day! Like a mad man I worked on all of the unfinished paintings. Jenny came in at noon to ask me what I was going to eat. I told her to surprise me.

She came back in with some food and drinks; I didn't even look up. She insisted that I had to eat, so I took a couple of bites of my sandwich and drank some coke. Right after 'lunch', I walked back in front of one of the paintings and worked on it without stopping.

From time to time, the others came in and watched me finish painting after painting. Jenny asked me to take a break, but I refused! Around 5 PM she brought me food and some juice. I told the others that they could call each and every client, to tell them that they could come get their painting the next day. I worked till 8 in the evening.

I just put my signature on the last painting, when Jenny came in to say good night. She saw that I was almost done with each and every painting and shook her head."I don't even need to ask what or to be exact, **WHO **brought this on. Do I?" she said with a worried tone in her voice.

The feelings that came over me were overwhelming me, so I let it out. I said in a shaky voice:"Jenny, when I went back to Mystic Falls I knew that I was going to see her. I thought that I hated her for hurting me. But it is just the opposite, seeing her back in Mystic Falls made me realize that I could **never **hate her. I love her even more.

And I know that she says that she can't be with me, but I feel it in every fiber in my being that she **LOVES** me still. I can't and I don't want to give up on her, on us. There is something that she's keeping from me; that's what's standing in our way. I miss her SO MUCH!"

She smiled at me and whispered:"I have a good feeling about her." Then she hugged me and walked away. After she had left, I sat quietly on my couch thinking of Caroline. I also couldn't forget about the book that I found on my bed; the book about fairies.

Reading that book, made me have a lot of knowledge about fairies, for example: they had wings and glowed. And a whole lot more. I was alone now in the atelier and decided to spend the night here again. I needed some fresh air, so I walked out the door. I wondered through the streets of Los Angeles.

I don't know if the universe hated me or something else, but I heard another song when I stood outside a café. It also reminded me of _**her**_. It was a Leona Lewis song.

_**Light up, light up**_

_**As if you have a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot hear my voice**_

_**I'll be right beside you, dear**_

_**Louder, louder**_

_**And we'll run for our lives**_

_**I can hardly speak, I understand**_

_**Why you can't raise your voice to say**_

_**To think I might not see those eyes**_

_**Makes it so hard not to cry**_

_**And as we say our long goodbyes**_

_**I nearly do**_

I walked inside and sat at one of the tables, while listening to it. I was mesmerized by the song and the lyrics. **LIGHT UP, LIGHT UP**. It made me think of Caroline's pendant locket, when it glowed while we made love that night. And my dream: in it Caroline glowed. And also the book about fairies? It said that fairies lit up and glowed.

I sat on my chair till the end of the song. Like a crazy person I ran towards the lady at the counter and asked her what the song was called. She looked shocked at me, but yet answered me:"It is called: Run" she said.

I stormed out of the café and walked to the nearest music store. I bought the CD and went back to the atelier. When I arrived there, I immediately played the CD. I don't know why, but the lyrics of this song brings me to a faraway place. A place where Caroline is the center of it all.

So with my eyes shut tightly, I listened to it and played the song over and over again. **LIGHT UP, LIGHT UP**. Why do those words keep popping in my head and make me think of Caroline? It was like **she** was here with me. I could almost hear her, I could almost smell her, I could almost touch her, I could almost taste her lips. But all that was not real, so I imagined that she was indeed here beside me. With me, not leaving me. Ever.

**A/N again: This was chap 15. Hey guys. Ooh my! Will Tyler see the connection between the book, the dream in which Caroline was glowing and the pendant locket? Or is he the kind of person, who doesn't believe in mythical beings? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, the alerts and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 16. I hope you like it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

Almost a month had passed by, after I saw Tyler the last time. My clothing line was ready to be launched. I wasn't nervous like the first time.; on the contrary I was very confident. My employees and I had a feeling that it was going to be a huge success.

People haven't seen the clothes yet and still they had ordered already. Here I am in my room looking at my reflection. It was almost 7 in the evening and I was ready to go. Timmy had already sent a car for me. I was very satisfied with what I saw in the mirror.

I was wearing a little dark blue dress, that hugged the upper curves of my body. From my waist down, it flowed right above my knees. It had spaghetti straps and a not so low décolleté. I had on black suede high heels and my hair was down in wavy curls.

I was wearing Smokey eye makeup and a light pink lipstick. My pendant locket made my look complete. It was made of white gold, so it went with everything I wore. Walking out of the front door, I grabbed my small dark blue handbag and locked the door. It was 7:40 PM when I arrived at the place where my fashion show will be held.

Timmy was already there and welcomed me with his hugs and chatter. He led me to where the models were in the back; they were ready and were waiting for their cue. The show was going to start exactly at 8 PM. I looked at my creations and smiled widely.

Timmy told me that it was time for me to sit at my spot, so I did. Eight o' clock on the dot, the music played and the first models walked on the runway. I was ecstatic! While watching the models on the runway, I thought about a particular gorgeous dark brown eyed man.

"Tyler." I whispered so softly, nobody would hear with the loud music. Being all pathetic, almost a whole month I had my phone in my hand, planning to call him. But just as I was about to press the last digit of his number, I pressed the red button instead. Every single time! I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

There was nobody in the world more pathetic than me. I even listened to California King bed, more than a hundred times. Timmy caught me crying one time, while I was busy with a dress. He asked me if he should send Tyler an invitation, but I REFUSED! I shook my head and shouted:"NO!"

He looked very disappointed, but didn't force it. It became a daily routine for me to wonder through the streets of New York, with my iPod and love songs playing in the background. The park also saw more of me; I'm a fairy. And fairies LOVE nature. I was brought out of my thoughts by loud clapping.

The show was over and it was my cue to walk on the catwalk with my models who were wearing my creations. The music played loudly and I walked and clapped along with the others. Timmy watched me, with his eyes all shiny. He then hugged my other employees and they were also clapping for me.

I got emotional and fought back tears of joy. Suddenly my eyes caught somebody, who was standing between other people clapping. He was looking me straight in the eye, also clapping and he had an intensity in his eyes that made me weak in the knees.

He walked towards me and my legs automatically carried me to him. My head said:" Stop walking, but my body and heart said:" Keep walking towards him." At some point we were standing right in front of each other; I stood there looking him deep in the eyes, hypnotized by his chocolate, dark brown eyes.

Our eyes were locked on each other, neither one of us wanted to break it. I did my very best not to glow; it was very hard but I managed. The first time I saw him at the hospital after 5 years, I wanted to caress his cheek with the back of my hand. I was interrupted by the nurse though.

This time **NOBODY** was going to stop me; not even a whole army! I brought my right hand to his face and did it! I caressed his left cheek with the back of my hand, very very slowly to make the feeling last longer. The moment my hand touched his skin, he automatically shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

Almost a month ago, I went back to Los Angeles and finished all my paintings. The next day all my clients came to get their paintings. The following evening, Jenny, the others ad I celebrated on all the paintings that I had sold. We went to a club, I didn't want to but they practically forced me to.

I didn't want to go, because all I wanted was to feel sorry for myself at home, alone. Like some heartbroken fool, I was still listening to love songs, thinking about _**her**_. More than a dozen times, I had started my car, wanting to drive to go to her. But I chickened out every single time.

While we were at the club, women wanted to dance with me or buy me a drink. I gently said no thank you. It was a good thing Jenny was with me. She saved me numerous times by acting like my girlfriend. She was hilarious!

There was still no woman in the entire world, who could make me get over Caroline. And I think I never will either. In my eyes she was **THE** perfect woman for me. We had a great night at the club, but I was the first to go home. The others had the day off the next day.

When I got home, the first thing I did was play the song 'Run' on my CD player. I think I should buy another CD, because I played it non- stop for almost a whole month. Jenny called me OBSESSED, but I just ignored her.

I received Caroline's invitation 2 days ago. At first I didn't want to go, but Jenny forced me to. So I packed my bags and arrived in New York this morning. I stayed at a five star hotel and bought a new blue black suit and wore it to her fashion show.

Caroline was very talented; her clothes were very nice. I hadn't seen her, but the moment she got up on the catwalk my eyes immediately caught her. The sight of her was breathtaking! She looked MORE beautiful than ever. Her dress was stunning and her high heels made her legs endless.

From a far, I was watching her and saw her clapping and walking with her models. At one certain point, her eyes caught mine. We kept our eyes locked and we both walked towards each other, not even breaking eye contact till she stood right in front of me.

At this very moment, I was enjoying the feeling of her hand on my cheek. I inhaled deeply and took in her familiar scent: strawberries and vanilla. Her hand felt so warm, like it was going to light up. But I was too hypnotized by her touch to open my eyes.

My heart was beating so fast and so loud, I thought it was going to come out of my chest. After a couple of moments, that _**seemed**_ like eternity to me, I heard her whisper my name. "Tyler". I reluctantly opened my eyes and looked into her gorgeous ocean blue eyes.

The look in her eyes was hard for me to read. I needed to feel her skin on mine, so I cupped her face while caressing her cheeks with both my thumbs. The touch of her skin on mine was heavenly; just like I did moments before, she also closed her ocean blue eyes.

We were so lost into each other, that we didn't realize that we were being watched by everyone. It was like they were holding their breaths. When the music stopped, she opened her eyes and I pulled my hands back.

We both looked around and saw everyone watching us. The next thing I know, people were congratulating her and hugging her. I moved aside, so she could have her moment. From a distance, I looked at her. She looked graceful and was a social person.

She was such a GOOD person; you can see that everyone liked her very much. She had a way about her, that attracts people to her. Till this day, I admire how she can get along with not only people she knew, but also complete strangers. She is always there to help. I sighed deeply, looking at the kindest and **THE MOST BEAUTIFUL** woman I had ever met. I don't know how she will react, once we are all alone. I don't even care about that at this moment. All I know is that I am glad that I am here right now, being able to see her. Being able to touch her cheeks. Being able to be near her. Now is all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: Hey guys. This was chap 16. Ooh what the h***! Why did those people have to ruin their moment? Aaarghhhhh! How will Caroline act towards Tyler, when all people have left? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, for putting this fic as your fave and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 17. I hope you like it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV.<strong>

Caroline was still talking to people, who wanted to congratulate her. Instead of standing there like some 'stalker' watching her, I decided to go to the bar. She will come to me when she is done, I think. I was about to have a sip of my drink, when I saw a guy sitting on the stool next to me.

"Caroline is still busy, so I will introduce myself to you." He said, while extending his hand. "Okay, and you are?" I asked curiously, while shaking his hand." I am the guy who made sure you received the invitation. The guy who is responsible for your display of affection, not so long ago."

"Aaaah, so this means that Caroline didn't sent the invitation herself? So I guess you are her assistant?" I asked; I was very disappointed that it wasn't Caroline herself who invited me. Maybe it was a very bad idea for even coming here.

"Yes, I am her assistant Timmy and no, don't think that she doesn't want you here. I know her, she does want you here. Even if she doesn't show it. Believe me." He said, trying to convince me that she was more than okay to see me here.

I got a bit uncomfortable, so I changed the subject."So, it looks like Caroline has a very exciting life here in New York." I said. Timmy smiled and began to tell me about all that they went through. He told me about how they studied together. Apparently they met the first day she went to college here.

They were inseparable, till she became a very successful fashion designer and he became her assistant. By the way he was talking about her, I sensed they had a very special friendship. I was kind of jealous, because before she left, she and **I **made plans for **us **to live together and go to college in New York.

Thinking about that, made my heart ache like crazy. He probably saw the expression on my face, because he said:"Hey, don't get discouraged. She **never **got over you. And it got worse, after she came back from Mystic Falls. It hurt me to see her like 'a ghost' for almost a whole month, that's why I sent you the invitation."

I was about to ask him if he maybe knew why she left me 5 years ago, when he whispered:"Okay, she is done and is coming our way." I looked up and saw her walking towards us. She had a smile on her face, making my heart almost skip a beat.

I clumsily got off the stool and looked at her ; she stood in front of me looking me deep in the eyes. At that moment my heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to come out of my chest. Timmy cleared his throat and mumbled something about seeing us later.

We both said:"Good night, Timmy." But she nor me, even looked up at him. I smiled at her and said nervously:" You are an amazing designer, Care. The show was exquisite and the clothes look very nice." She laughed and said:" They are **just** very nice? Usually people who compliment me, use better words."

I began laughing also and said:"Hey, I am a guy and those were **ALL** clothes for women. So don't get angry at me, if I am not using the right words here. And to tell you the truth, if I were using the right words it should be weird, right? Me being a guy?"

She shook her head and took my hand, dragging me along with her." Hey, where are you taking me?" I asked, but that was just for show. Because I didn't care where she took me, as long as she was with me, the rest didn't matter.

"I want to show you New York." She whispered and smiled. We walked through the streets of New York; she showed me every little place that stole her heart since she began living here. Now I know why she loves it here, this place is amazing!

"And? What do you think of my home?" she asked, while I was admiring her beauty. Again. We were sitting on a bench, drinking a coke and each eating a piece of apple pie." I sighed and said:" I really like it here. So it is no surprise you love it here. You are lucky to have found this place."

"Well, maybe someday you could show me where you live? I bet Los Angeles is amazing too, if you have lived there for years." She said with a small smile. "Ooh, definitely! It sure is a great place to live. I love it there. And I would really like to show it to you." I said; the last sentence was only a whisper.

We weren't smiling anymore, just locking our eyes."So, where are you staying? In a hotel?" she asked softly, without breaking eye contact."Yes, I checked into a very luxurious hotel." I whispered, still looking her deep in the eyes.

She was sitting so close; I took the opportunity to inhale her scent. I closed my eyes and let out the breath that I was holding. When I opened them, I saw that her eyes were also closed. I brought my hand to her hair and caressed it. It felt soft and amazing on my fingers.

I don't know what this was, what we were doing. I don't know what it meant to her; all I know is that I **LOVED **her unconditionally and I **needed** to be close to her. Even if it meant that she was going to break my heart all over again. I just needed her close to me right this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

Tyler's fingers were in my hair. My eyes were closed, I was enjoying the feel of his hand through my hair. He was so close to me; I inhaled his scent like it was the last chance I could ever do that. A few moments passed, then I heard him whisper:"Care, open your eyes." Those simple four words sent shivers down my spine.

I opened my eyes, only to get lost in his gorgeous, chocolate dark brown eyes. The intensity of his gaze, turned my knees into jelly. I was so glad that I was sitting. If I were on my feet , I surely would've sunk to the floor.

"I am still in love with you, Tyler. I never stopped." I said softly. I don't know what came over me, telling him that just like that. Well **ambushing** him, would be the correct term. I don't regret it though, but I was terrified how he would react to it.

He looked relieved and very happy to hear those words."Do you have any idea how long I have waited and how much I wanted to hear you say that?" he asked with a shaky voice. "I still love you too. I never stopped either." He continued.

Like a few hours ago, he cupped my face. This time he leaned in closer to me with his eyes closed and stopped right in front of my face. My eyes automatically closed and I felt his fiery breath on my face. It was too much for me to take, so I took the last centimeter and crashed my lips onto his.

Oooh my God! I thought. His lips on mine was driving me insane. I forgot how amazing his lips tasted and how good a kisser he was. He ran his tongue along my upper lip, so I gladly parted my lips. He then let his tongue slip in and his was instantly playing with mine.

I needed him closer to me, so I locked my fingers around his neck. The feel of his body on mine, made my head spin a little. I gently bit on his lower lip, making him groan of pain and pleasure. Suddenly he pulled back, I whimpered at the loss of his lips on mine.

"We really have to stop now, because if we go further I won't be able to stop." He whispered, running his fingers nervously through his thick, dark brown hair."But,.." I began. He interrupted me and said:" Here is really not the place to do this." I nodded and whispered:"My place?"

He also nodded, so I grabbed his hand and dragged him along with me. God, I wanted him SO bad. We caught a cab and sat next to each other. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were darker than usual. They were almost black from lust.

Seeing him like that, made me **want** him even more! Years of not being able to be with each other intimately, drove us both to the brink of insanity. The anticipation was literally killing me! We got out of the car and walked into my building, to the elevator and through the hall till we arrived at my door. I impatiently searched for my key in my hand bag.

I groaned of frustration, because I couldn't seem to find it. It was also too much for him, I guess. Because the next thing I felt was his hands turning me around. He crashed his lips onto mine again and I put both my hands around his neck, bringing him closer to me. My handbag fell to the ground in the process.

We deepened the kiss and after a few seconds our breaths became very ragged. He ran his fingers along my side and stopped at my hips. He picked me up, so I wrapped my long legs around his waist. He lightly pushed me against the door, making me moan while our kisses got even hotter.

I could hear both our hearts beat faster and faster. He broke the kiss and said:"Care, where is your damn key!" I jumped off of him and grabbed my handbag off the floor and I finally found the key. I impatiently unlocked the door.

We both ended up on the couch, with me on top of him. His jacket and tie were already on the floor, then I slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I was straddling him and his eyes were closed; that turned me on like crazy! With his eyes still closed, he whispered with a strangled voice:"Baby, please."

I smirked at him and whispered smugly:"Good things come to the ones who wait." He smiled, remembering that he said that to me once and opened his eyes. When he looked up at me, he suddenly froze. His mouth fell open and he had a **VERY** shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong, baby?" I worriedly asked. He still looked at me with disbelieve in his eyes and whispered:"Caroline, how is it possible that at this moment, you are **GLOWING**?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: CLIFFHANGER! Hey guys. This was chap 17. Ooh my God! What will Caroline do? Will she tell him everything? Or will she make him forget, like she did with Bonnie?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, putting this fic on alert and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 18. I hope you like it.**

**I am glad you enjoy reading this story, Salom. Thank you.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

_**He still looked at me with disbelieve in his eyes and whispered:"Caroline, how is it possible that at this moment, you are GLOWING?"**_

When those words came out of Tyler's mouth, I wanted to die. I wished that the ground would swallow me whole. I hadn't moved from my spot, still frozen because I realized that he saw me **GLOW** like a fairy.

Usually I was able to control the glowing, but at times when my emotions were too overwhelming I don't even feel the glowing. Like in Matt's hospital room; it was too much for me. That's the reason why Bonnie saw me glow.

Still on top of Tyler, on the couch, I let my brains work. Should I : 1. Tell him everything? Or 2. Make him forget like I did Bonnie by using fairy dust? Tyler still looked very shocked at me. Even he didn't have the strength to move.

It was a good thing, that I still had my dress on, the moment he saw me glow. I sighed and choose a third option: I got off of him and stormed out of my apartment, while grabbing my shoes on the way out. Without my handbag, without my phone, without telling anybody where I was headed, I got out of my building as fast as my feet could carry me.

Here I am now, in the park again. I didn't know what to do next. It would've been the perfect time to finally tell him the truth about me, but I was terrified. Terrified how he would react. If I told him the truth, would he believe me? Would he hate me, or be afraid of me?

Would he still want me? Would he forgive me for keeping something this important from him? Because I know that he had the right to know. I should've told him, why I **had** to leave him. But I just didn't have the courage. Making him forget, was a very attractive solution.

But I would hate myself if I did that to him. And he would resent me, if he ever found out. It was getting very cold, so I began to walk through the park. I used my fairy dust to keep me warm. I went into my favorite coffee shop and ordered a hot cup of coffee.

My purse was at home, so I asked the waitress to put it on my tab. I sight deeply, while drinking my coffee. I wondered if Tyler was still at my apartment; it has been three hours since I left him there. What am I going to tell him, if I see him? The truth? I asked Rachel, the waitress if I could make a call.

It was fine with her, so I dialed his cell phone number. While I was waiting for him to answer, I still didn't know what I was going to say to him. After four rings, he finally picked up." Hallo." I shut my eyes tightly and said:"Tyler, it's me, Caroline. We really need to talk about what happened. About what you saw. Can we meet somewhere?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

The moment I opened my eyes and saw her glow, I froze. I asked her how it was possible. To say that I was **SHOCKED,** was an understatement! With my eyes almost falling out of their sockets, I stared at her. Even seeing her glow, I admired how gorgeous she looked.

Glowing like that, made her look even more beautiful. She was still straddling me; I think she was deciding how to answer my question. Or deciding what to do. Suddenly she got off of me and stormed out of the apartment without bringing anything with her.

After 10 minutes, I was still lying on her couch. I shook my head and sat up. Still in total shock, I paced in her apartment. Now that I think about it, everything was falling into place. I still don't know who put the book about fairies on my bed that morning, but now it all makes sense.

All my questions, have been answered. The book said that _**fairies**_ lit up and glowed. I also had the dream, where she was glowing in it. Fairies also had **wings** and used **fairy dust**. It was falling into place, but it sounded **SO CRAZY**!

I am not the kind of person, who believes in mythical creatures! Fairies? Ha! I think I am going nuts over here! But if I am not crazy, how can I explain the glowing that she did? I was torn between believing that fairies exist and believing that I was going insane.

Okay, let's pretend for a moment that I believe fairies exist. Then OH MY GOD! The love of my life is a FAIRY? Ok, I should not panic. Let me calmly think about it. There was also a note in the book. In a very neat handwriting was written that fairies cannot be with humans.

It was strongly **FORBIDDEN** and there were _**severe**_ consequences, if that law was disobeyed. So, if this all is true then this is the **REASON** Caroline left me 5 years ago! She wanted to be with me, but it was not allowed! Forbidden!

She wanted to protect me from the consequences. My head hurt, while thinking about all of this. I still don't know what to believe! Though everything pointed to her being a fairy, my head didn't want to let me believe that fairies existed.

It couldn't be true. Fairies are **not** real. They just couldn't. They exist in books and in movies, but not in the real world. More than two hours had passed by and Caroline still hadn't returned home. So I decided to go back to the hotel.

She probably needed time alone after what happened. I was still torn. Should I believe or not? My shirt was still unbuttoned, so I buttoned it up and grabbed my tie and jacket off the floor. I got out of her apartment and caught a cab.

After 20 minutes, I stepped into my hotel room. I sat on the bed and stared at the television. Caroline was still on my mind. My head hurt a lot, because of all the thinking that I did. Does her pendant locket have anything to do with her being a fairy? It lit up, like she did not so long ago. My head still couldn't process that there was a possibility that fairies could exist. To a person like me, it was just **UNBELIEVABLE**! After a couple of minutes my phone rang. I grabbed it and reluctantly picked it up.

It was Caroline!

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: Hey guys. This was chap 18. Ooh my God! What will Caroline say when they meet up? Will Tyler eventually believe in fairies?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 19. I hope you like it. **

**Here is the scene you requested, Ashley! I hope you like this, sweetie! I love you, forwood sista!**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

When Caroline called me and asked if we could meet each other somewhere, I was afraid and still confused. So I told her yes and that I really would like an explanation for all of this. She told me that I will get an explanation. But before she hung up, I also told her that I needed her to give me an explanation why she left me 5 years ago.

I heard her sigh deeply and she agreed to it. We said goodnight and hung up our phones. I was afraid of what she might tell me. What if she told me that she is indeed a **Fairy?** I don't know what I will do, if she does. This would be the first time in my life, that I would be confronted with something this UNBELIEVABLE.

After we spoke, I went to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I went to bed. I tried to relax, but it wasn't that easy after what I just witnessed. I only had Caroline on my mind. It was 3:30 in the morning, but I just couldn't fall asleep. Just the thought of finding out the truth, made me SO anxious! I tossed and turned in my bed, not knowing what to do to stop my restlessness.

At times like these, there is only one thing, that can calm me down. I got up and went to my closet. I pulled out my bag and took out my sketchbook and 4 kinds of pencils. Then I sat on my bed and began to draw.

What will I draw? I usually draw the first thing that came to my mind. It hit me and I began to work. It took me more than one hour to finish it. Satisfied and with a smile, I admired my work. It was very good, even if I say so myself.

I signed at the bottom of it and put it on my nightstand. Lying back in bed, I looked at the drawing and after a couple of minutes, slumber took over me. It was 10:30 in the morning, when I woke up. Surprisingly I had a very peaceful sleep.

No tossing and turning, like before I made the drawing. I got up, took a shower and got dressed. Wearing black trousers and a white button down shirt with short sleeves, I looked in the mirror combing my hair. It was getting a bit long; I had to go to a barber soon before Jenny will get the urge to cut it for me.

She did once and I had to wear a cap for 2 weeks; she would make a horrible hairdresser. It was a good thing she didn't become one. LOL! I wore my white sneakers and at the very last minute, decided to wear 'the necklace'.

It was a gold and silver colored 316L Titanium Steel necklace. I took it out of my trolley and looked at it long and hard first, before putting it around my neck. Seeing it around my neck in the mirror, made me think of that day.

* * *

><p>*FLASHBACK*<p>

_**It was my 17th birthday, but my mom wasn't able to spend it with me. She felt awful about it, but I told her not to worry. She promised me to get me a very nice gift, while on her business trip. So it was just going to be Caroline, my friends and me.**_

_**The day started out great! Caroline called me to congratulate me and told me that she LOVED me. After that wake up call, my day couldn't go wrong. I smiled happily, still on my bed and decided to take a shower. Matt, Kath and Bonnie called also to congratulate me.**_

_**After I got dressed, I went downstairs to have breakfast. I ate some cereal and went out the door. My day at school was pretty uneventful, besides the birthday wishes I received. I hung out with Caroline and the others during lunch and after school we headed out to 'the Grill'.**_

_**We played some pool and I ordered food and drinks for my friends. After we had eaten, I received my presents one by one. Everyone gave me their gifts, except for Caroline. We all looked at her and she just said softly:"You will get mine later on tonight, after you have dropped me off at my house."**_

_**The others were making smooching sounds and said:"Oooohhh!' But Caroline and I just stared at each other intensely. The others asked us to get a room; we just laughed it off and went back to playing pool. It was a nice birthday.**_

_**My mom called and wished me a nice birthday, while I was still at 'the Grill'. It was 10:30 in the evening, when we decided to call it a night. Caroline and I said good night to the others; when we walked to my car the others teased us by making smooching noises.**_

_**Caroline and I had to laugh and got in my car. Sitting next to me, she took my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers. I drove to her house without saying a word. We were listening to the radio quietly, till we arrived at her house.**_

_**Her mom was not home; she was going to work till late. So Caroline asked me to stay till she fell asleep. I took a seat on the couch, while she was going to freshen up and get some drinks. I turned on the TV and waited for her.**_

_**She came down the stairs with a wide smile on her face."Baby, what's the joke?" I teased her. She hid something behind her back and sat next to me on the couch. She told me to close my eyes."What? Is that my birthday gift?' I asked curiously. "Shut up and close your eyes.' She demanded.**_

_**I smiled widely and did as she told me. She got closer to me, very close. So close that I could smell her sweet perfume and I could feel her deliciously, fiery breath on my neck. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed her scent and her being so close to me.**_

_**Suddenly she pulled back and told me to open my eyes. It took me a moment to get back to reality, because her scent was oh so intoxicating! She giggled and asked me two more times to open my eyes, before I did.**_

_**She looked at me, while biting her bottom lip and whispered:' It looks so, so good on you, baby.' Then she told me to look in the mirror. I got up and walked towards the mirror in the living room. It was then, that I saw what it was, that she just had put around my neck.**_

_**She wasn't exaggerating! 'The necklace' was VERY nice. She came behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, while whispering in my ear:"And? What do you think of your birthday present? Do you like it, baby?"**_

_**Those words sent shivers down my spine; I turned around and whispered:"No, I do not like it. I simply LOVE it, sweetie." She smiled at me, so I cupped her face and said: 'Thank you so, so much!" She blushed, making her face turn crimson red. She looked so cute!**_

_**I laughed, making her drop her head. I put a finger on her chin and made her look me in the eyes. Lord, help me! My knees got very weak, looking her in her gorgeous, ocean blue eyes. I leaned into her and kissed her lips softly.**_

_**She kissed me back and I felt like I was in heaven. This was the BEST birthday present EVER! After kissing for a long while, we decided to watch a movie. We sat next to each other on the couch; eating, drinking, watching a movie and just enjoying each other's presence.**_

_**She got sleepy and rested her head on my left shoulder. I intertwined our fingers and I saw her closing her eyes slowly. She was fighting the sleep, but eventually lost the battle. I looked at her and saw that she was sound asleep.**_

_**She looked so beautiful in her sleep! I took her in my arms and carried her up the stairs, into her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Then I carefully took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. I looked at her one more time, kissed her on the forehead and went home.**_

_**At home, I got into bed and took 'the necklace' in my right hand, admiring it. It really was the BEST birthday EVER!**_

*End of FLASHBACK*

* * *

><p>She gave it to me on my 17th birthday and I never took it off for more than 1 year. Bonnie also bought me a necklace, but I only wore it once. The others teased me about it and acted like they were offended that I only wear Caroline's gift, but not theirs.<p>

After 5 years, this would be the first time that I am wearing 'the necklace' again. After Caroline left me that morning and I saw the engagement ring on the nightstand, I took off the necklace and **NEVER** wore it again after that day. That is, until today. It just felt right to wear it now.

Caroline and I weren't going to meet up till later, so I thought I'd just take a cab and have the driver show me more of New York. I sighed deeply, looked at the necklace one more time and walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: **If you would like to see 'the necklace', you can look it up in my profile. There is a link! Also there are links for the engagement ring and Caroline's pendant locket.****

**Hey guys. This was chap 19. I hope you enjoyed it. How do you think Caroline will react, when she sees that Tyler is wearing the necklace again?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 20. I hope you like it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

After I talked to Tyler on the phone, I just laid in bed staring at the ceiling. The day finally has arrived that I will tell him the truth. But I know him; he won't just believe my words. He isn't the kind of person who believes in mythical creatures.

And I understand him fully, because when Jasmine told me that first time, I couldn't believe it either. I totally freaked out and I am sure Tyler will freak out too. But that's not the way I want it to go. I have to find a way to tell him, so he will believe me immediately.

And a way, without freaking him out. After thinking very hard, I think I know how to do that. It will be very affective; I just hope he doesn't think he is going crazy. I was tossing and turning in my bed, so I decided to design something.

While I was walking, **only** in my nightgown to my 'work place' in the apartment, I thought about him. How will he react after I have told him? I am terrified what he will do. He claimed that he still loved me, but will those feelings change after knowing the truth about me?

I was beyond afraid; the moment I sat down, I immediately began sketching the clothes I wanted to have in my next show. After working more than 1 hour, I felt very sleepy. So I walked back to my bedroom and got into bed.

While I was under the covers, I closed my eyes and thought about Tyler's passionate kisses. Those sent shivers down my spine, just the thought of them. There was no other man in the world, who could make me feel like Tyler did.

Besides the deep and unconditional love that I felt for him, there was this passion that **ONLY** he could ignite in me. This raw and unbelievable chemistry I only have and feel, when I was with him. I sighed deeply, still thinking about him. It didn't take long though, before slumber took over me.

The next morning I woke up at 11 AM, because I slept very late. I got up and went to take a shower. With a towel around my waist, I went to my walk in closet. I wanted to wear the perfect clothes today. It took me more than half an hour to finally find the perfect clothes.

I got dressed, did my makeup and wore my hair down in big curly waves. My eye make- up was light; with my lips painted in a light shade of glossy pink. I wore my black high stiletto heels, grabbed my black Gucci bag and walked out the door.

Tyler and I were going to meet later in the afternoon, so I decided to spent some quality time with Timmy. Timmy was ecstatic, when I called him. He is so going to interrogate me about what happened with Tyler, after he left us alone at the fashion show. I smiled widely, thinking about how lucky I was to have Timmy as my assistant and my friend. But like before, I will tell him most of what is happening in my life. But leaving out the fact that I am a **Fairy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

I had a very nice day in New York; I visited a lot of sites in the city. The cabdriver knew the city very well, so he also drove me to the nicest places and a very nice restaurant. After lunch, I went to the park and did a little painting there.

I brought my stuff, so I set it all up and painted people in the park. A few were having a picnic or playing catch with their dog. There was also a couple sitting on a bench, holding hands. That made me smile. It was a typical day in a park in New York city.

Just as I was about to finish my painting, I received a text message from Caroline, giving me an address. We were going to meet each other there. I immediately put everything in my bag and called the cabdriver. When I showed the cab driver the address, he looked at me strangely.

"What? What's wrong? " I asked him. He just shook his head and mumbled something like 'nothing' and began to drive. It was 5 PM, when we drove into a dirt road. It was a 2 hour drive from the park to here. Okay, now I know why the driver looked at me strangely. We were far away from the city.

Why in heaven's name does Caroline want to meet me all the way out here? I really didn't get it, but I didn't want to call and question it because I wanted and needed her explanation. So here I am in the middle of nowhere, waiting for _**her. **_

The cabdriver wanted to wait until Caroline arrived too, but I told him that I was going to be fine. After 5 minutes I received another message. "Walk into the first path on your left." I sighed deeply and wondered why she had to be so mysterious, but still I did as she instructed.

I walked down the path; it was very narrow but it was well taken care of. On the left side there were white lilies and on the right side, there were white roses blooming. When I arrived at the end of the path, I saw only apple trees.

Lots and lots of them! There were delicious looking big, red apples hanging on the trees. I looked around me and was amazed. This was a beautiful place; like it was taken out of a fairy tale book and placed right here in the middle of nowhere.

There also was a pond, surrounded by the trees and a lot of different kind of flowers in various colors. They were blooming so beautifully. There was one tree that stood out though. It was the biggest tree and it had the most apples and the best looking ones. Also the apples were redder than from the other trees.

This particular tree was the nearest to the pond also. It just pulled me to it; I couldn't explain. The next thing I know, I was right in front of the tree and picking the reddest apple I saw. I was walking to the pond with it in my hand and was washing it there. Just as I was about to take a bite of it, something caught my eyes.

It hurt my eyes, because the glowing was too shiny. I closed my eyes for a couple seconds and opened them. The moment I opened them and saw what or to be exact, **WHO** it was, my apple fell to the ground.

I looked at her with my eyes almost falling out of their sockets and my mouth dropping to the ground. Oh my God! She is glowing and at this very moment I am also seeing **HER WINGS**! OH MY GOD! She REALLY is a FAIRY! OH MY GOD! I wanted to scream, I wanted to run away, I wanted to pinch myself, but I couldn't.

I stood there frozen and strangely I was not afraid. Instead I was **admiring** her beauty. She looked MORE **beautiful** than ever in her fairy form."Tyler, please do not freak out okay?" she said with the softest and sweetest voice. I wanted to say:"I must not freak out?" But those words were stuck in my throat.

She was wearing a gorgeous white gown and she was bare foot. Her shiny golden hair was framing her gorgeous face and her lips were painted in a light shade of glossy pink. She came closer to me, very carefully. I guess she didn't want me to FREAK OUT.

The moment she stood right in front of me, I inhaled her scent, making me shut my eyes tightly. She looked and smelled the same. "Caroline'' I whispered. She touched my cheek lightly, so I opened my eyes. I was still amazed by her; she stood there in front of me looking at me with so much **LOVE** in her eyes and I knew.

I knew that this was real, I knew I wasn't hallucinating, I knew that I was not crazy. Her pendant locket was glowing brighter than her body. The sight of her was truly amazing! I looked at her beautiful ocean blue eyes and touched her hair lightly.

"So, you are not going to freak out?" she asked. "N..no, I wo…won't. But your wings are very dis…distracting. " I answered her. I wanted to kick myself for stuttering like this! She smiled and got rid of them, but she was still glowing." So, uhmmm, I guess I am free to say that you are a fa…fairy?" I asked her.

"How do you know about that?" she asked curiously."I put 2 and 2 together. But please, Care. I need you to explain ev.. everything to me." I was still stuttering. I never stuttered, but considering the current situation, it was understandable why I would.

She opened her pendant locket and put something in her hand."What's that?" Is that fa…fairy dust?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded."So are you going to fairy dust me?" I asked curiously. "I am half human, half fairy. So I need my pendant locket for the fairy dust. My dad was a fairy and my mom human, so that's why I am half of both." She said softly.

She walked towards the tree and sat on a blanket, leaning on the tree with her legs stretched . She motioned for me to go to her."I need you to lay down and rest your head on my lap." She said with a smile on her face." Wh.. why?" I asked her. She looked at me and asked:"Do you still **trust** me, Tyler?"

I nodded and sighed deeply. Then I laid myself on the blanket with my head resting on her lap, looking her deep in her eyes. " You wanted an explanation for everything, right?" I nodded. "Do not be afraid, but in my hand I have fairy dust. I will use it on you. Are you afraid?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I will do better, I won't just tell you the whole story. I WILL **SHOW** you." She said softly. Then she whispered something I couldn't hear and opened her left hand right in front of my face. She blew the dust in my face and my eyes immediately closed from the force of the dust.

When I opened my eyes, I was **way beyond** shocked! She transported me to somewhere _**else **_entirely!

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: CLIFFHANGER! Hey guys. This was chap 20. Ooh MY! Caroline has revealed herself to Tyler in her true form! And where has Caroline taken him? Oh my! **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, putting this fic on alert and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 21. I hope you like it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p>Tyler's POV<p>

_**When Caroline asked me to lie down and rest my head on her lap, I did it without questioning her. At that point I would've done anything she asked me, because I needed to know everything. The moment she blew the 'fairy dust' in my face, darkness took over me.**_

_**And when I opened my eyes, I was way beyond shocked! She transported me to somewhere else entirely! I saw everything and heard everything, but the people whom I saw did not see me. I was there, but not really there.**_

_**It was amazing! I went from place to place, to different times in Caroline's life and also her parents' lives. Besides seeing what she and her parents went through, I also could feel their every emotion. **_

_**I saw how her parents met, when they fell in love, when they married, when Caroline was born, the day her dad had to leave his family behind and the reason why. It destroyed Caroline's mom, the day her husband left. But she knew that this day would come.**_

_**My heart cried for her; it was heartbreaking. I also saw the first time her mom brought Caroline to 'the garden'. That was the day she met Jasmine for the very first time. The day she found out about why her dad left.**_

_**I also saw the second time Caroline met Jasmine; that was the day she found out that her and Jasmine both were FAIRIES. And her dad was also one. They also talked about boys. She told Caroline that she should not have a human boyfriend. She should not fall in love with a human, because she was not allowed to marry them. It was FORBIDDEN. That day she promised Jasmine, that she would not fall in love with a human boy. I guess she broke that promise. **_

_**Then I was transported to the night I asked her to marry me. She was talking with Jasmine; she was trying to convince Caroline to break up our engagement and to leave me. Caroline didn't want to, but Jasmine used all the right words. Caroline was devastated; the look on her face when she left me that morning was gut wrenching. Feeling what she felt at that moment, broke my heart into little pieces.**_

_**Her tears were flowing uncontrollably down her cheeks. Now I know the reason why she left me; she wanted me to have a normal life and she was terrified that in the end, I would resent her for not letting me go. My heart ached, after I realized that. She is the most unselfish person I know.**_

_**Five years ago, after I found out that she left, I moved heaven and earth trying to find her. Nobody knew or wanted to tell me where she went, but at this moment I saw where she went. I saw her with Jasmine going to 'the garden' and they both swam in the pond. After that, they both disappeared. My guess is that they both went to 'their world'. How I got that idea? When Caroline's dad left, he ALSO went to 'the garden' and into the pond; he never returned to the human world though.**_

_**Then I was transported back and I also saw how Caroline CURED Matt! She was in his hospital room and cured him with her 'fairy dust'. Oh my God! It was her who made him better. She was 'the miracle' the doctors talked about! Then I was transported to the evening, where I practically forced her to keep 'the engagement' ring. **_

_**But what I saw was what happened before I arrived. Jasmine and some man who also was a fairy, warned her about using her magic to save Matt. When she saved him, she disturbed the balance of life and death. He would've died, if it were not for her. But it was FORBIDDEN.**_

_**Caroline was outraged! They left, but not before warning her not to break any more rules and threatening to take her pendant locket away from her. That's why she never took off her locket! She needs it to help people; without it she cannot help people. **_

_**And if she isn't able to help others, she could lose her mind or even die. And that's when she decided to go back to New York. **_

_**Then I saw Kath and Bonnie went to Caroline. They tried to convince her to stay, but she stood her ground. **__**My mouth almost dropped to the floor, when I saw Kath cry. I had never seen Kath cry; she was tough as nails. She cried for me? That sent a lump to my throat. I was lucky to have her as my bestie. **_

_**Then I was transported to New York; I saw her right after she left Mystic Falls, listening to songs that reminded her of me.**_

Suddenly I was brought back to reality. I opened my eyes and saw Caroline looking down at me with loving eyes. She was still sitting like before and I was still lying in the same position with my head on her lap.

I always wondered why it was easy for her to help people. Now I know. It was in her nature to do everything in her power to help people; even if they were complete strangers. Even if it meant breaking the rules to save her friend's life.

She feels what the other is feeling. Sadness comes over her and she can't help but try to make the other feel better. She is an amazing person/fairy.

At that moment we didn't need words. We gazed into each other's eyes without even blinking once. Without words I let her know that I knew everything about what happened. She smiled with tears in her eyes and I caressed her cheeks. She shut her eyes, letting a tear roll down her cheek. "You are amazing, Care. Look at me, please." I pleaded. She opened her eyes. Little by little we closed the small gap that was between us. She leaned her head down and I leaned up.

I closed my eyes and we locked lips; lightly at first. Her lips felt so warm on mine, because she was glowing. She pulled back and her wings came out. Damn, she was such a beautiful and magnificent girl. Just WOW. I was curious and SO needed to touch her wings.

I looked her deep in the eyes and asked:"Can I, please?" She smiled shyly and nodded. I sat up and traced my fingers along her wings. It felt soft and warm on my fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

I was watching Tyler, while he made a trip through my parents' lives and mine. His eyes were closed, so I took the opportunity to admire the features of his handsome face. I needed him to know everything about me. And this was the best way; not just tell him but show him.

Tyler was touching my wings at the moment; my eyes involuntarily closed and I felt a shiver down my spine. His fingers caressed every inch of it, making me sigh and whimper. It was the best feeling ever!

He stopped, making me groan from the loss of his fingers on my wings. I opened my eyes and whined:" Why did you stop, Ty?" He smirked at me and said:"Uhmmm, was it that good?" My face probably turned crimson red; he laughed so I punched him lightly on his upper arm for teasing me like that. I concentrated, making my wings disappear.

"So, you saw everything?" I asked. "Yes, Care I did. I am so sorry you had to go through all of that alone. You could've told me, you know. I was your fiancé and we could've make it work somehow. I am really sorry you had to endure all that pain and for calling you selfish." He said, while cupping my face.

"It was awful for me, not being able to talk about it with anyone. I had to keep it a secret to everyone I loved. Keeping all the secrets; wishing I could tell someone about it, you in particular. When I had to leave you, it really hurt me. The pain was almost unbearable, but I thought I was doing the right thing for you." I said with a shaky voice, while tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"I know. I felt your pain. I saw it." He said with an apologetic look on his face. This time he took me in his arms and I held onto him for dear life."I am never letting you go again. Ever! I don't know what is going to happen. What Jasmine and the other fairies will do or say, but I am never letting you go again." I whispered in his ears with determination in my voice.

"You will never be able to get rid of me, Care. You tried once remember? And you failed miserably. I promise you; now that I know everything, I will hold onto you till my very last breath." He whispered, making my heart swell gloriously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: Hey guys. This was chap 21. So Tyler knows everything now! What do you think Jasmine and the other fairies will do or say? Especially that one fairy who warned her not to break any more rules? Yikes! **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, the favorites, the alerts and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 22. I hope you like it. Special thanks to my forwood sista, Ashley. I love you a lot, sweetie! I hope you enjoy. **

**Caroline will show Tyler Times Square and Central Park at night. The links are on my profile. Check it out? **

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

We sat against the tree for a little while longer, taking in the beauty of 'the garden' while our hands found each other, intertwining our fingers. After 5 years of unhappiness and despair, I finally felt happy. This feeling was a bit overwhelming, so I just sat still enjoying it.

It was getting late, so we decided to go back. We called the cabdriver; we sat in the car with our fingers still linked. God, I never wanted to let go of his hand. The driver dropped me off first at my apartment; because Tyler wanted to make sure I got home safely.

I kissed him on the lips lightly and got out of the car."Wait up, Care. I will walk you to your door." Tyler said at the last minute." That is not necessary, sweetie. I will be fine." I told him with a smile. He was determined and got out of the cab anyway.

He asked the driver to wait for him a couple of minutes. We walked into the building hand in hand. I had a huge stupid smile on my face. When we arrived at my door, I let go of his hand to take out my key and to unlock it. I felt a blush coming up, because Tyler was staring at me like I was amazing or something.

"Okay, Tyler Lockwood. Didn't your mother teach you to not stare like that at women?" I asked accusingly. "I cannot help it, sweetie. You are just so amazing and so beautiful, inside and out." He said with so much intensity in his voice and the way he was locking his eyes with mine, made my heart skip a beat. I bet a thousand dollars that my face was crimson red.

He cupped my face with both hands and leaned into me. I automatically shut my eyes tightly, waiting impatiently for his lips to touch mine. The moment his lips were on mine, I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer.

We were so lost into each other, that we didn't hear the elevator open. Tyler's hands were on my hips tightly, when we heard somebody behind us."Uhum." We immediately let go of each other and turned around to look at the man.

I saw that it was my neighbor Jim."Uhm, hi Jim. How are you doing?" I said with a small voice; I was beyond embarrassed."I am doing fine, Caroline." He answered. He looked at both of us, with a very amused look on his face."Okay, good night Jim." I said and dragged Tyler inside my apartment.

When we got inside, Tyler and I both laughed like our lives depended on it. We just couldn't stop! After we had calmed down, Tyler remembered that the cab driver was still waiting for him. He said that he really had to go. I was very disappointed, but didn't show it to him.

"I have a great idea, Ty. Have you ever been to Time Square at night?" I asked him enthusiastically. He said he had been there, but it was in the daytime. "Would you like me to show it to you tonight?" I asked him."Yes, I would like that very much." He said with a wide smile on his face.

I was so excited! Times Square was beautiful in the daytime, but way more beautiful at night. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked back downstairs. We were going to meet each other at the lobby of his hotel. I sighed deeply with still a smile on my face and pushed the button of my answering machine on my way to the bathroom.

All messages were work related, except for 1. I was busy wrapping a towel around my body, when I heard a very familiar voice. It was Jasmine! She had a strange tone in her voice, like she was afraid of something. She asked me to call her as soon as I received this message.

I wondered how she got my number, because I don't remember giving it to her. She didn't have my cell number either. I was still angry at her, so I decided to call her later tonight and went to take a shower. After, I went to my walk in closet to pick out my clothes.

I grabbed my blue black skinny jeans and my favorite black strapless blouse. I also grabbed my white designer jacket and my black Gucci high heels. I wore them, did my make-up and combed my blond hair in a messy bun.

I was very satisfied, when I saw my reflection in the mirror because I wanted to look my very best for Tyler. Jasmine's message was still on my mind, but I didn't linger too long about it. It was almost time for me to meet him at the hotel, so I grabbed my designer bag and walked out of the door. I wanted to have some fun with the love of my life tonight.

Hearing what Jasmine had to say, would only make me angrier than I already was with her. So I pushed the thoughts of her, far in the back of my mind. It was 9:15 in the evening, when Tyler and I walked hand in hand in Times Square.

He looked so ho… uhum, I mean handsome in his black button down shirt and blue jeans. He had on a very warm jacket, because New York could get very cold at night. He was wearing white sneakers and his hair was still a bit wet. God! I so wanted to grab him and kiss him passionately till we were both out of breath. But he was oblivious about what I had in mind. Because he was still looking around at the many lights and the billboards.

He looked so funny, like a little child." It looks amazing up close and at night, doesn't it?" I asked him with a smile. He looked at me and nodded." It is definitely a gorgeous sight, sweetie. Thank you for bringing me here." He answered with a smile on his face and kissed me on the nose.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

Caroline and I were having fun in Times Square. It really was an amazing sight. She looked amazing as always in her outfit. I bet a thousand bucks that the most of what is in her closet, were designer clothes. She looked so cute with her gorgeous, shiny blond hair in a messy bun.

"You know what? What about Central park? Have you ever been there at night?" She asked me."Not at night, I haven't. Will you show it to me?" I asked." Duh! Of course I will. Let's go now!" she said while grabbing my hand and running into the first cab we saw.

We got out of the cab and took a stroll in the park together." Central park looks beyond amazing at this time. Wow!" I said, while looking at the scenery."Amazing!" I said. She agreed and we walked through the park till she said that she was hungry. So we decided to eat our sandwiches that we bought and drank our coke.

We were sitting on a bench and were enjoying each other presence and our food, when I began to laugh."What? What is so funny, Ty?" she asked curiously." Since I have arrived here in New York, we have eaten two times together. And both times that we ate, we ate while sitting on a bench." I said, while still laughing.

"No, I don't mind, sweetie. It doesn't matter where we eat or where we are. As long as I am with you, nothing else matters." She said, while looking me deep in the eyes. When she said those words, I swear that my heart skipped a beat. And the way she was looking at me, took my breath away. I forced myself to say something, because I could easily get lost in her gorgeous blue eyes. So I said:"I promise you that I will bring you to a very nice and good restaurant the next time we eat together, Care. "

She shook her head, but didn't say anything back because she knew that I had made up my mind and nobody was going to change it. When we finished our sandwiches, we decided to go to the playground. Nobody was around; only the two of us. So she sat on one of the swings and I stood next to her. I pushed the swing softly, making her smile widely. But suddenly she had a sad look on her face.

"What is the matter, sweetie?" I asked her with a concerned tone in my voice. She sighed and said:" I really wished that I could've known my dad. We have a picture of him and me; I just turned 3. It was taken at a playground just like this one. My mom took the pic: I was on a swing and he pushed it for me."

"I am so sorry, Care." I said and stopped the swing from moving. I stood in front of her and looked at her. Tears were falling down her cheeks, making my heart ache. I wiped her tears away and cupped her face." I wish I could make it all better for you, sweetie." I said.

She didn't say a thing, so I took her in my arms and held her tightly. She cried in my arms, while I stroked her hair.

She was whispering something, but I couldn't make out the words. So I pulled away a little to hear what she was saying."My phone is ringing, but I don't want to pick up." She said with a small voice. I smiled and said:"What, is the feeling of my arms around you too good that you don't want to pick it up?"

She punched me on my arm, rolled her eyes and grabbed the phone out of her bag. She looked at the screen and sighed deeply, before answering it. She looked very annoyed, while talking to the other person. I wondered who it was. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she whispered:" Oh my God."

I was beyond curious and worried by now. She told the person they were going to meet at her apartment. She ended the conversation and grabbed my hand."What? What happened, babe?" I asked. She shook her head and said:"It is Jasmine. She's missing. And the other fairies believe that she has been KIDNAPPED!" She said, while silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: This was chap 22. OH MY GOD! Jasmine has been KIDNAPPED! Why? Oh no! Who would want to kidnap her? Is Caroline also in danger? **

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	24. Chapter 24

****I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES****

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, the favorites, the alerts and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 23. I hope you like it. Thanks for being patient. I know I have been awful not to update. SORRY. Forgive me please. I hope you enjoy this chap though.**

**Caroline will have to make an important decision.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

Jasmine has been kidnapped. Here I am standing in the living room with Tyler and James. James was the fairy who threatened to take away my pendant locket. I do NOT like him at all. I never have. When he told me on the phone about the kidnapping, I was devastated. The tears kept flowing and flowing and I couldn't stop them. Tyler went with me to my apartment; he tried to calm me down but it was no use.

When we arrived at my place, I saw James sitting near the lobby. The expression on his face was cold and hard. The three of us walked silently to the elevator, through the hall and into my apartment. When we were inside, I asked:" What exactly happened to Jasmine?"

James looked at me then at Tyler, then back at me. He had an expressionless look on his face. "Who is this _**person**_?" he asked with a cold tone in his voice." I rather talk about this without others present, Caroline." He demanded. Tyler ignored him and said to me:" I am not leaving you alone with _**him**_, sweetie."

James was about to leave, but I grabbed his arm and pleaded:" James, please. Tell me what happened to Jasmine? This person you are referring to is Tyler, okay? He is a very good friend of mine. We can trust him, believe me." At hearing my words, James let his guard down. He wasn't completely convinced, but he decided to stay.

I asked him to take a seat on the sofa; so he and Tyler took a seat while I went to the mini bar to get some strong drinks for us. I had 3 glasses filled and put it on the coffee table. James immediately grabbed a glass and took a sip of the strong liquid. I did the same; I wasn't really a drinker but I NEEDED it at the moment.

"Okay, I still don't trust _**him**_ at all. But time is of the essence; we cant lose more of it. I hope you are right, half blood. Don't make me regret telling you all of this, with **_him_** in the room." He said with a cold tone in his voice. I hated when he called me half blood. I so wanted to kick his A** for using that word, but I held myself back.

"Everyone is on edge right now. Besides Jasmine, 9 others were also taken from all over the world. That happened before she was taken. That's why I had a meeting with her and the others this morning. We tried to get a hold on you too, but we couldn't reach you." James said; the look on his face was still cold but I could feel that he was terrified. My pendant locket was glowing at the moment, so I covered it with my jacket. I didn't want James to scold me or call me **half blood** again.

After hearing those words, Tyler grabbed the last glass and drank along with us. "So, are we a 100 % sure that they are ONLY targeting fairies?" I asked with a shaky voice. James nodded and said:" Yes, only fairies but we don't know who is doing this and why." He kept drinking till the last drop and said:" You are in grave danger too, just like I am and every other fairy out there. That's why at the meeting we have decided to stay together and go to our ''safe place'." He said.

This time the tone in his voice wasn't cold, but soft and sympathetic. He was still looking at me. " You do know what that means, right?" James asked. I nodded, stood up and walked to the window. Tears were falling down my cheeks, while I stared out my window. Why is the world still spinning like usual? I just heard the worst news, but look at the people below. They are living their lives like normal. Why does this always happen to me? I couldn't believe this was happening! I finally had Tyler back in my life and now this James dude/fairy tells me that I have to leave him? AGAIN?

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

At the moment I was looking at Caroline. She turned pale, the moment that guy said something about going to their ''safe place'. I was scared to death for her; no way am I going to let anyone try to kidnap her. I am going to do everything in my power to protect the love of my life. That was FACT.

"We have to leave NOW, half blood." James said with urgency in his voice. Oh no. That was the moment Caroline lost it."Would you please stop calling me HALF BLOOD, you insensitive jerk! My name is Caroline, okay? And no, I am not going now with you okay? I am not leaving Tyler!" She spat at James, with so much venom in her voice.

God, I felt sorry for the guy. He was taken aback by her words and said:' Sorry, Caroline but we really need to go. Everyone is expecting me to bring you to our ''safe place'. If I go there empty handed, they will have my head. Don't let me beg, Caroline. Just don't."

Caroline walked towards me and took my hands in hers. She looked devastated! Tears were rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. She was shaking her head and was about to say something, when my phone buzzed. " Pick it up" she said with a shaky voice.

When I picked up my phone, I saw that it was Jenny's home number. I sighed and pressed accept, thinking it was Jenny. But it wasn't; it was Danny my employee. I frowned and didn't understand why Danny was at her place, using her phone.

What he said to me next, made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I couldn't believe it! It was a miracle that my tears didn't flow. " I will come home right now." I said and ended the call. Caroline was looking at me confused." I have to go back, sweetie. Something has happened to Jenny. I have to go home." I said, trying so hard to keep myself together.

"What? What happened to Jenny, Tyler?" Caroline asked with a concern tone in her voice." They couldn't reach her and she hadn't been going to work. So Danny, my employee, went to her place. He didn't find her, but he found her place trashed. Like there was a struggle and there is blood all over the apartment floor." I said with a shaky voice. It was a miracle that I was capable of repeating Danny's words.

"I have to go back home. I have to search for her." I managed to say. I looked at her with pain in my heart. I didn't want to leave her, while her life was in danger. But I cannot do as nothing happened to Jenny. She is not only my assistant or my employee, but also a VERY good friend.

"So its settled then; You, Caroline will come with me and your ''friend'' over here will go back home." James said with a cold tone in his voice. The look on Caroline's face broke my heart. It revealed to me that she didn't want to go with James. So I asked:" Will you come back home with me, Care?"

"That is out of the question!" James said coldly. " Like I said before; the others are expecting me to take Caroline to our ''safe place'. Besides, what are you going to do? You cannot protect her! We do not know what we are dealing with here! Caroline WILL go to our ''safe place' with me." He said, looking at me like he wanted to strangle me on the spot.

But I didn't care; it was Caroline's choice." Sweetie, what are you going to do? I have to go home now. Will you go with jerk over there? Or will you come home with me?" I pleaded.

"Caroline, please go pack your bag and lets go to the others. They are all waiting for you. Bring only what you need." James said to Caroline; he was totally ignoring me now.

Both James and I were waiting impatiently for Caroline to make her decision. She looked torn; like she didn't know which choice to make. "Care, sweetie?" I begged once more, while extending my arm so she could take my hand in hers. She sighed deeply, closed her eyes and shook her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: This was chap 23. OH MY! What will she do? Will she NOT go with Ty? And what in the h*** happened to Jenny?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, the alerts, the favorites and the awesome reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. Here is chap 24. I hope you like it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

My brains were working overtime at the moment. I didn't know what to do. If I would go with James, there was a big chance I'd be safe. But that meant that I had to leave Tyler. And if I went with Tyler, I would be in danger. But I wasn't worried about me at all; I was worried about Tyler.

As long as he is around me, he TOO is in danger. Because they are after me and I can't risked anything happening to him. I would never forgive myself if he got hurt because of me. I would not survive that; that was a sure thing. I needed him to be safe… So with unbearable pain in my heart I said to Tyler:

"I will go with James; you make sure you find Jenny. Okay? I am going to pack my bag now." I ran inside my bedroom and closed my door. I couldn't bear to see the look on his face anymore. With tears rolling down my cheeks, I filled my bag and ran to the living room. James was on the phone and Tyler was sitting on the couch.

He looked like he had been slapped by someone. I kneeled before him and tried to look him in the eyes, but he turned his head away. I softly cupped his face and looked him in the eyes."Tyler, what's the matter sweetie?" I asked. I knew what was wrong; he wanted me to go home with him. I wanted that too, but I NEEDED him to be safe.

He finally looked me in the eyes; that look in his eyes broke my heart. He asked:" Why don't you want to go with me? I will protect you from whatever or whoever, Care." I was about to answer him, when James walked towards us and said urgently:" We MUST go NOW, Caroline! There has been 2 more kidnappings in the past hour. We can't risk your safety anymore, Caroline. The King wants you ''home'' as soon as possible."

With pain in my heart I whispered in Tyler's ear:" As soon as it is safe, we will be together again. I love you. ALWAYS." I pressed my lips softly on his, grabbed my bag and walked out the door with James behind me. My sight went all foggy, cause of the tears. James worriedly asked:" Are you okay, Caroline?"

Without looking at him I answered:" Yes, I am fine." We were in the elevator at the moment; I pressed the button to the 1st floor. He kept asking though; saying that I didn't look like I was fine." Would you please drop the subject, James? You don't give a cr** if I am fine or not. So would you please drop the act?" I said with an annoyed and cold tone in my voice. Okay, that finally shut him up. But when I said that, he had a look in his eyes, I couldn't explain.

But I had no time to linger or think about that look, because when the elevator door opened. We saw 2 very dangerous looking men waiting for us, standing in an attacking position. Without hesitation James got in front of me, shielding me from them.

Then James turned to me and said something cryptic:" Caroline, your kind NEEDS you to be SAFE. I will take care of this. Promise me, that you will RUN." I shook my head furiously and said:" No! I cannot leave you behind!" He looked at me with pleading eyes and said:" Promise me that you will RUN, the moment the fight breaks out."

The fight happened so fast, that I couldn't follow it. I heard grunts and punches and also James shouting:" Run Caroline, RUN! Your dad needs you to be SAFE." So that's what I did; I panicked and ran as fast as I could away from the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe Caroline went with _**him**_! Here I am, still in her apartment. I didn't have the strength to get up, so I sat on her couch for a long while before I decided to go back to my hotel room. I got out of her apartment and wondered through the streets of New York.

Not only am I worried about Jenny at the moment, but I also am scared to death that something awful would happen to Caroline. At least if she choose to go back home with me, I would be the one protecting her. But I guess she doesn't think I am capable of doing that. I am a good fighter, even if I say so myself.

Besides painting, I also have been practicing martial arts for more than 4 years now. I sighed deeply, hoping and praying that Caroline will be safe. I ended up in Central Park; a couple of hours ago I was here with Caroline, enjoying her being with me and for a brief moment I was happy.

I was sitting on a bench with my hands on my head. Suddenly I thought about a conversation I had with Jenny.

*_**FLASHBACK**_*

_**I was busy painting a piece, when Jenny walked in with food and drinks. I smiled at her and thankfully accepted the food. "Thank you, Jenny. It's a good thing, I have you to take care of me. I do not deserve all of this. Why are you SO GOOD to me?" I said while taking a huge bite of my sandwich.**_

_**Jenny smiled wickedly, gasped and put her right hand over her mouth. Then she said:" Maybe, just MAYBE I am your fairy Godmother." She was so over acting; I laughed till I almost peed in my pants. She was laughing along with me and said:" Maybe I was sent by Mythical creatures to look after you. Maybe, just MAYBE it was my job to guide you in life and when necessary also protect you ."**_

_**After she said that, we looked at each other serious in the eyes. But after 5 seconds we both cracked and rolled on the floor laughing.**_

_***End of FLASHBACK***_

I was fighting back the tears at the moment. She was ALWAYS good to me. I really hope that Jenny was okay, because I don't think I could handle it if something horrible had happened to her. I almost wanted to vomit, imagining all the blood that was on her apartment floor.

I shook those thoughts out of my head and decided to walk back to the hotel. I am going home. When I arrived at the hotel, I went straight to my room and opened it with my key. The lights were on. "What the …?" I whispered. Then I saw her standing in my room, looking very disheveled. Her makeup was smudged and her clothes were a mess.

And her eyes were red and puffy. I sighed in relief and with a shaky voice she said my name."Tyler"

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: Hey guys. This was chapter 24. Who is standing in Tyler's hotel room?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby**


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, the alerts, the favorites and the awesome reviews! And thank you AGAIN for being very patient! :/ It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. Here is chap 25. I hope you like it.**

**We will find out WHO was standing in Tyler's hotel room! Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

The moment I saw her, I sighed with relief and my heart swelled. I was so terrified that I would not see her again. She said my name and ran into my arms. I held her tightly; promising myself that I will never let her go again. After she had calmed down and her tears stopped flowing, I led her to some chairs in my room.

She sat down, while I went to the mini bar to get us a drink. I filled 2 glasses and sat down next to her. We sipped on the whisky, while she told me what happened to her. I got very angry at the people who tried to hurt her. I didn't realize how angry I had gotten, till she yelled:" Oh my God, Tyler. Your hand!"

I didn't even feel the pain; I got so angry that I squeezed my glass till it broke. My hands were bleeding at the moment. "Where is your first aid kit, Ty?" I told her where it was; she ran into the bathroom and came back with the kit filled with bandages and some other things she needed to patch my hand up.

With a wet towel she cleaned the cut on my hand. She worriedly looked at me and said: "It's bleeding a lot, we should take you to the hospital!" I looked at the cut and shook my head:" No, no hospitals. It isn't that deep." Suddenly she had a very angry look on her face. " Tyler Lockwood, you are hurt badly. Don't be stubborn and lets go to the hospital, now!"

"No, we have to go back to LA now! You are still in grave danger, Caroline! I can't bear the thought if anything bad happened to you. Just patch my hand up, please. I will be fine." So she did, but she was still angry at me. While working on my hand, she mumbled things like:' stubborn' and other sentences I couldn't hear.

When she was done, I stood up and began to pack my bags. "Sweetie, do you want to freshen up a bit?" She didn't realize that she looked rather disheveled at the moment. She went to the bathroom and straightened herself up quickly. After 15 minutes, I was ready to go and so was she." Shall we go?'' I asked and took her hand in mine.

Just as we were about to walk out of the hotel room, she stopped in her tracks."What is it, sweetie?"I worriedly asked her." Your hand is bleeding through the bandages. Ty, you really need to go to the hospital. I think you need stitches." She said with a shaky voice.

I grabbed a towel and put pressure on it."If we go to the hospital, we will miss the plane. And now that I know you are safe with me, I really need to go back home to find Jenny. Please understand, Care." I pleaded."I do understand, babe. But I am worried about you." She said softly; a tear escaped her eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

Tyler was really acting like a child; he really needed medical attention from a professional. But he was determined not to miss his plane. So I thought of another solution."Okay, Ty if you don't want to see a doctor, then let ME help you." I said, took his hand and dragged him towards the bed.

He looked very confused, so I said:"Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you; I am simply going to try to heal your hand, okay? Do you trust me?" He nodded and we both sat on the bed, facing eachother. I put some dust on my hand and closed my eyes. I concentrated on what I needed to happen, opened my eyes and blew the fairy dust in Tyler's face.

He immediately fell back on the bed from the force of the dust and was out for a couple of minutes. When he came to, I got rid of the bandages. I was used to it, but he wasn't I guess. Because his mouth fell open and he looked very shocked, when he saw that the deep cut on his hand was healed completely.

I smiled at him and said:"Now we can go." We walked out of his hotel room and walked to the elevator. He checked out and we got into a cab. He was smiling at me and took my hand in his. I was on the run from some very dangerous people, but I am now with Tyler. So the rest doesn't really matter.

We arrived at the airport and got out of the cab. Suddenly I thought about something and said:"But, Ty. I don't have a ticket. He smirked at me and said that he didn't buy 1, but 2 tickets! I laughed and told him that he was very clever. I was worried for no reason! God, I was a lucky girl to have him.

At the moment, we were in the plane sitting next to each other in business class. We both freshened up a bit and were now eating some snacks and drinking juice. Tyler got very tired and I could see he was fighting it. "You can go to sleep, babe. I am right here." I said softly." I can't fall asleep now, Care. You are in danger and I HAVE to protect you. James probably got hurt and captured. Or worse." He whispered.

By worse he meant, maybe James was dead. But I refuse to believe that." I can feel he is still alive, Ty. But don't you worry about me now. Now you can rest; we are safe for now. Go to sleep, sweetie." I said softly. He fought his sleep, till he couldn't anymore and he finally went to dreamland.

And me? I was having trouble falling asleep! The images of James fighting with the 2 men, were still fresh in my mind. I was so worried about him! I looked at Tyler and smiled. He was sleeping peacefully; Da** , he really was a gorgeous man! Suddenly my eyes caught something shiny.

I went to sit closer to him; It was underneath his shirt. I pulled it out to take a better look at it. When I saw what it was, I got a huge lump in my throat. It was the necklace I gave him on his 17th birthday! He kept it and was wearing it. I really couldn't believe that he still had it; I thought he got rid of it. But I was SO wrong!

Tears were rolling down my cheeks at the moment; I am never letting him go EVER again! I was still admiring him and caressed his cheeks. He was such a good guy and I love him SO much! I ran my hand through his thick dark brown hair and snuggled up against him. His scent hit me and my eyes automatically closed without my accord.

I took in his manly scent; it was his aftershave mixed with his own. After a couple of seconds I too went to dreamland, snuggling against Tyler's very warm body. I remember having a very satisfied smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: Hey guys. This was chapter 25. Will they arrive at Tyler's place safely? Or will those BAD guys strike again?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby**


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading, putting this fic on alert and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 26. I hope you like it.**

**Tyler and Caroline have arrived in Los Angeles. Here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tyler's POV<strong>

The moment the plane landed, I felt at home. But knowing that I had to face the fact, that Jenny has disappeared made my stomach turn. I didn't want to think of the awful things that had happened to her. My heart ached, knowing that I wasn't here to help her. My head hurt, thinking about her and I felt very guilty.

"I shouldn't have left." I whispered. Caroline was snuggled up against me at the moment. I felt lucky and blessed that after all these years, she still loved and wanted me. Even after everything that happened between us. I looked down at her and took in the features of her face. Her gorgeous face.

"Why are you staring down at me?" Caroline asked softly and opened her beautiful blue eyes. I smiled and kissed her lips gently. Then my lips went to her ear and I whispered:"I am admiring my gorgeous girlfriend, who just happened to be a fairy."

She blushed and said:"When did we establish that I was your girlfriend?" I frowned at her, making her giggle uncontrollably."I think we should get off the plane now, Ty." She said after a while. I nodded, but I was still frowning. We both got out of our seats, grabbed our bags and walked out of the plane.

We got into a cab and sat next to each other with our fingers intertwined. I gave the driver the address of my atelier. I wanted to show Caroline my work place first. Then I planned to go to the Police Station and afterwards to my house. The closer I got to the atelier, the harder it was for me to control my emotions.

When we arrived there, it was 8 PM. My atelier closed at 5 PM, so there was nobody to greet us. Especially not Jenny. I got a huge lump in my throat, when we walked into her office. It was always neat and I could still smell her perfume. Like she was in the building still. I walked out of her office, because it was getting all too much to handle.

I walked into my 'work place' and sat down on the couch. Caroline followed me and sat down next to me."Tyler, you have a great place here! Your atelier is amazing." She said. I gave her a small smile and thanked her. But I immediately looked the other way, trying to prevent her from seeing me vulnerable.

"Baby, look at me. Please?" she whispered. I looked at her and said:" Caroline, I am so scared. What if she's dead? What if I will never see her again? I cannot lose her." She looked at me with tears pooling in her eyes.

She cupped my face and said firmly: ''Tyler Lockwood, you listen to me and listen to me good. We WILL search for her and we WILL find her. The police is searching for her too. Keep faith, ok? Keep faith." Her encouraging words made me feel a little better; I nodded and wrapped my arms around her soft and warm frame.

After a while we got up and I showed her the rest of the atelier. She smiled, looking, admiring my paintings. Every now and then she said wow and OMG. "Glad you like them, sweetie." She shook her head and said:" Like them? I LOVE them! Very, very much! Even in high school I ALWAYS told you that you were a talented artist. Remember?" I nodded and thanked her.

"How can I forget? You were the reason I began to draw. You have always been my inspiration. You know that, don't you?" She nodded and blushed. She looked SO CUTE with her cheeks turning crimson red. The very first drawing I made, was of her. I just met her and I couldn't stop thinking about her. So I made a drawing of her gorgeous face and kept it in my locker.

We grabbed some drinks from my fridge and after we decided to go to the Police Station. We got into a cab and told the driver where to bring us. We arrived at the Police Station; before going in I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Caroline took my hand in hers and gave it a firm squeeze for encouragement.

We then walked into the building, hoping that the police had some news about Jenny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: Hey guys. This was chapter 26. Chapter 27 will be up VERY SOON! Maybe tonight or tomorrow morning, because ch 26 was shorter than usual. :)**

**Will the police have some news about Jenny for Tyler and Care? Or not?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby**


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the awesome reviews! I love you all guys. Here is chap 27. I hope you like it.**

**Something AWFUL will be uncovered. Hold on to your seats, you guys! **

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's POV<strong>

We then walked into the building, hoping that the police had some news about Jenny. I was still holding Tyler's hand, because he was and looked so terrified. Tyler asked a police officer about Jenny Sanders. He immediately called the detective who was in charge of the investigation.

She walked towards us with a serious face. She had straight, long jet black hair and green eyes; she was very pretty. She was dressed modern and wore black boots with heels. She shook our hands and introduced herself. Her name was Eden Taylor. She led us to her office where we took a seat in front of her.

Then she asked:" So are you family of Miss Sanders?" Tyler shook his head and answered:" No, we are not. But my name is Tyler Lockwood and I am her employer." Detective Taylor then said:" Do you have an idea how we can contact her family?" Tyler shook his head. "She never talked about her family.

I tried a dozen times to find out since I met her a few years back, but she always avoided to give me a straight answer." Tyler answered. The detective then said:"We have tried, but we aren't able to find next of kin. So I think you will do, Mr. Lockwood. You are the closest to her, because like you said she was your employee and a very good friend."

Tyler nodded and I could see it was very hard for him to talk about Jenny."So you were in New York, when she disappeared?" she asked." Yes, I was in New York with my girlfriend Caroline. My employee Danny, reported her missing and called me immediately after calling the police. That's why I came back home. I want to find her. What have you found out already Detective Taylor?" Tyler asked. His voice came out very shaky.

For a split second the expression on Detective Taylor's face changed after he said that. She then stood up and let out a heavy sigh. I could feel that she was feeling very sad at the moment. "Please Detective, tell us. What's wrong?" I pleaded while a tear escaped my eye. Sadness took over me, because Tyler's and the detective's feelings were too overwhelming. I did my very best not to glow.

She closed her eyes, opened them and said:" We have found a body of a blond woman who matches the description of your friend Jenny. But we need somebody to identify the body. Are you able to do it, Mr. Lockwood?" When Tyler heard those words, he totally lost it.

I grabbed his hands, but he shook my hands off of his and got up and stormed out of the office. My tears began to flow uncontrollably and I followed him. Outside the building he sank down and broke down and cried. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. He was inconsolable at the moment.

People who walked by were staring at us, so I asked him to get up. But he didn't have the strength for it, he told me. Detective Taylor followed us too and helped me to get Tyler on his feet. We helped him to take a seat in her office. He wasn't sobbing anymore, but he just stared right in front of him without saying a single word.

I tried to get him to talk, but it was no use. So I decided to take him home."Detective, are you positive that it is Jenny who is in the morgue?" I asked her." We are not 100 % sure, that's why somebody has to identify her. " she answered." So there's a chance that it's not even her?" I asked her. "Yes, it could be her or it could not be her." She answered firmly.

I looked Tyler in the eyes and I saw a spark of hope in them. But still I think it would be best if I took him home. It looked like it was all too much for him to take."We will come back tomorrow, Detective Taylor." I was about to grab his hand, but he refused. He finally said something." I want to go see the body now. I HAVE to know now, not later, not tomorrow." Tyler said without blinking. He had an expressionless look on his face that terrified me so much, that I got chills. I have never seen him like this. Never. I guess you don't mess with the ones he cares about.

"Are you sure, Ty?" I asked him. He nodded and took my hand in his. "Yes, I am 100 % sure. Let's go, Care." Detective Taylor nodded and said:" I will drive you to the city morgue, ok." The three of us walked out of the building and drove to the morgue. Tyler was terrified, I couldn't see it but I FELT it.

I squeezed his hand; he looked at me and whispered:"Thank you for going with me." I smiled and said:"Always, I will ALWAYS have your back. Don't ever forget that, sweetie." He closed his eyes and said:" I won't ever forget. I Promise." He was shaking like a leaf, the moment the car stopped in front of the morgue.

I mouthed to him:" I've got your back." We got out of the car and walked into the morgue. Detective Taylor talked to the staff and let us into the room where the body was. I too was terrified and held onto him for dear life. The body was lying on a cold steel table with a sheet over it. We stood there and waited for the man who worked there to uncover her face.

He walked in and did it. While the man uncovered her face, Tyler closed his eyes. Then he opened his eyes to identify the body.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: Hey guys. This was chapter 27. OH MY GOD! Who is it? Is it Jenny? OH NO! Who is lying on that cold table? :(**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you. Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby**


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

**A/N: Hallo guys. How are you doing? I would like to thank you guys for reading and the reviews! It really means A LOT! I love you all guys. This is chap 28.**

**Here we go. This chapter is dark. But that doesn't mean the rest of the story is. It is a bit rough, you guys. So we will see what happened to Jasmine. She is locked up in a terrifying room! Oh no. Poor Jasmine. WARNING: _Dark chapter._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jasmine's POV<em>**

When I opened my eyes, my body hurt all over. It took me some time to get used to the dark. When my eyes adjusted, I stood up and turned on the light. The room where I was in was terrifying. It scared me because it looked too nice. Like I was in a hotel room from a hotel in the 1920's. My worst fear was coming true!

I knew exactly where I was. I heard horrible stories about this place and we fairies always thought that our parents made this place up just to scare us, when we were stubborn and didn't listen to them. But this place does exist!

The stories I heard of this monster were HORRIFYING! He kidnapped fairies and took what he needed; when he was done he disposed of them. At this moment I was scared out of my mind! There was no way out, except the only door to get in. There were no windows at all.

The room was neat and there was a lot of food on the table. When I saw it, I was reminded that I was very hungry. But I was too scared to touch it. What if he poisoned the food? I doubted that he would, but I rather didn't. The bed I was sleeping on was huge with red, silk, Egyptian sheets. It looked very welcoming.

But I was too afraid to sit on it, so I just stood in the middle of the room. I heard footsteps coming towards my room! Omg! Help me. The door was being unlocked and a young woman went inside. She said:' Do not be afraid. My master will talk to you first. Why are you not sitting? She looked very annoyed. And why haven't you eaten? You will be needing your strength. She **_still_** looked very annoyed and walked away. But not before saying:' Master Colbourne will see you now.'

I was scared to death and froze on the spot. A very handsome 'man' came into the room. He had a smile on his face; he looked between 25 and 35 years old. But I knew looks can be deceiving. He had blond, curly hair and blue eyes. He walked closer to me and said:' Jasmine, beautiful Jasmine. Please sit.'

I had no choice and took a seat on the bed. I prayed for someone to save me now. A tear escaped my eye and I just trembled from fear. He saw it and said:' You should not be afraid, my child.' His voice was hypnotizing. Suddenly I wasn't scared anymore.

I heard about this! He was 'compelling' me. I had no choice but to obey. Usually it doesn't work on fairies, but I didn't have my box of fairy dust with me! The dust prevents us to be 'compelled', but now that he had taken that away, he was able to 'compel' me.

He also made me eat the food and drink the juice. I knew I had to be afraid of him, but I just wasn't because he said not to. When I was done eating, he told me to freshen up and to wear the dress that was in the closet. I did as he commanded without protest. I had a huge lump in my throat while doing so.

The dress was beautiful. It was a white, long gown. I had it on; he told me to brush my hair and wear some lipstick. I did as commanded. He also told me to wear a gorgeous pair of black high heels. I obeyed again. I wanted to protest, but I was too weak and he was definitely too strong for me at the moment.

He told me to sit on the bed and I did. He sat next to me and said:' I am going to need something of you. I hope you don't mind.' I looked him in the eye and said:' Why don't you just KILL me? I do not wish to be your slave. And how are you back? We haven't heard from you for more than 70 years. How did you escape ? It's impossible to escape that! What do you want?'

He laughed and said:' I am back for the fairy who imprisoned me. It is payback time!' I shook my head and said with a shaky voice:' You used to just take a fairy and drink her/him dry so you can walk in the precious sun! Why are you keeping us here? Where are the other fairies that you have kidnapped? You don't know what you have begun, VAMPIRE! You are going to regret this.'

He took it cool until I said those words. When he heard me say those things, his eyes turned red and the veins under his eyes appeared. He looked terrifying! The next thing I felt, were very sharp teeth like razors on my neck; I felt the life draining out of me. I wanted to scream, but I didn't have the strength. Suddenly it went dark before my eyes. I prayed:' Please, oh Lord. Do not let him get to the princess. Please protect the princess.'Then it was completely dark….

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: Hey guys. This was chap 28. Will jasmine get rescued soon? Omg! Or is it too late? *cries***

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Have a good day!**

**:D**

**Ruby.**


End file.
